Detention
by sky.davis
Summary: The Titans are just five normal teenage kids with nothing in common...except they're all stuck in a room with each other for nine hours. RobStar. Based on The Breakfast Club.
1. Detention!

Hey everyone! Here's a story I came up with while flipping between TT and The Breakfast Club.One of the greatest movies of all time :o) So, heres the first chapter! Hope you like it!

I do not own the characters, nor do I own the Breakfast Club :o)

****

**7.05 AM**

"But sister, I do not understand why you insist on my coming to school on a Saturday," A tall, petite red head asked, brows furrowed as she leaned her head in through the window of a jet black sports car.

"Star, Star, Star," A girl replied shaking her head, her feminine voice somewhat regal and sexy at the same time. The red head cringed, she hated that nickname... "This is what happens to the naughty rule breaking kids,"

"But I am not—"

"See, already, giving back talk to your superiors," The pretty black haired girl shook her head. The red head looked on incredulously, green eyes sparking with anger.

"You are _not_ my—"

"And yet, I am, fancy that," 'Star' growled in her throat. "Prettier, smarter, stronger, bigger," She ticked them off on her perfectly manicured fingers, "Oh yeah, Mom and Dad liked me better too..." She replied, as though it was an afterthought. This seemed to hit a nerve with the red head.

"Mother and Father did not like you more! They did not choose favorites!"

"Touchy... but I suppose denial is all part of acceptance."

"I am not in denial! You will take back your comment on Mothe—"

"Oh sis, love to chat, but look at the time," The black haired girl looked at her sister smugly, "You've got detention, and I've got a date to meet," She said, almost gloatingly.

"You have yet to apologize!!! And I do not recall receiving a slip for this de—" But it was too late, the wheels of the sports car screeched on the asphalt and with a mocking wave and goodbye kiss, her sister was gone.

Eyes angry, the red head clenched her fists, shaking with rage. Finally she sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Feeling a bit calmer, she stormed up the stairs. Not noticing the black haired boy who rolled his eyes as he stuck his helmet on his motorcycle and fixed his hair. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he followed carelessly up the stairs.

**7.08 AM**

"_Garfield_!" A high- pitched, middle- aged woman yelled.

"Ow! I'm right here Mom," Garfield groaned agitatedly.

"Well, clearly you need to learn how to listen seeing as you apparently can't do it in class!" She screeched, Garfield grit his teeth and resisted the urge to cover his ears, considering his Moms voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard when she was angry.

"I _know_ how to listen, I just don't understand how to do the proble—"

"Don't you lie to me young man! No son of mine is stupid enough to not get Pre-Calculus." Garfield sunk low in his chair, eyes angry and despondent, arms crossed fiercely.

"Gee thanks Mom..." He muttered, blinking away a hot tear he felt prickling at his green eyes. She didn't appear to hear.

"A son of two genetic scientists and you can't even do simple math!"

"It's not simple Mom! It's Pre Cal! It's hard!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man!"

"He doesn't even teach us! He just tells us to—"

"Blaming the teacher now are we! Besides, he shouldn't have to teach _my_ son! Who is capable of single handedly _ruining_ my wedding! Creating inane, complex _pranks,_" She spat the word out like poison

"That wasn't my fault!" Garfield cried with humiliation and desperation, of one who had tried to explain himself numerous times to no avail, "Honest I—"

"If he just _applied_ himself,"

"I am applying myself! I just can't do it!" Garfield burst, swinging open the car door. Everything he said just seemed to make her more furious, "I'm gonna be late," He muttered, using all the will power he had to stop himself from slamming the door.

"You do that homework young man, and you understand it, I won't have an ignorant freeloader on my hands,"

"We're not allowed to—"

"Do it," She said dangerously, eyes narrowed. Garfield squeezed his eyes shut, before trudging up the stone steps as he heard the car drive away.

He was sure she didn't mean it...his Mom was always crazy when it came to school...and the 'Wedding Incident' as he now called it sure didn't help. When he found out who--Garfield sighed, it didn't matter, he played so many pranks his Mom wouldn't believe him anyway. She had reason not to...but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**7.12 AM**

"We ain't gonna have this talk again are we?" A fierce grumbling voice said, deep and gravely as the motor of the light blue truck they were in.

"No sir," A burly, dark skinned boy answered, eyes fixed dead ahead.

"You're runnin' laps 'til you puke when you get home,"

"Yes sir,"

"You ever ruin your chance to play in the playoffs again by getting another detention, especially just for some weakling loser, you're gonna get real familiar with the steps in Trinity Tower. All eight hundred and eighty two of 'em."

"Yes sir," The boy answered. The driver nodded. With that the monotone conversation of suppressed anger ended. The boy jumped out of the truck and ran up the stairs, ran down the stairs and back up. Quitting only when the sound of the motor slowly faded away. With slumped shoulders the jock made his way through the school doors.

**7.19 AM**

A short, petite hooded girl apathetically crossed the street. Arms folded, walking gracefully so that it appeared she was floating across the pavement. Adjusting her navy blue hood and sweatshirt, and casting a glance at the imposing school, she continued her way and slowly began to climb the stairs.

ooo

Hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come, please gimmie a review and tell me what you liked and what you hated. I'll try to make it better. :o) Its so weird writing a semi serious, issue filled fic. :op


	2. Nine Hours?

Hey everyone! Last chapter it seemed like a lot of people missed Robin. I'm so sorry :o( I thought someone might, he's mentioned in the very last paragraph of Star's intro. The last two lines really. So my apologies, :o)

Oh yes, please forgive me if everyone seems OOC. Especially Robin :o) I have my reasons and further explanation and character development will come in following chapters.

I don't own it :o(

**Ground Rules**

'Star' walked down the vacant halls, her light footsteps echoing loudly in the corridor. It was an odd feeling, she felt alone and empty just walking down the halls of the school, which were normally crowded with groups of boisterous students. She didn't like it. Not one bit. Then it hit her.

She didn't know where to go...

Groaning, the red head scanned the area, as though expecting some sort of map to direct her to detention. Her large green eyes filled with helplessness and panic as she glanced at a nearby clock.

What if she missed it?! What if she was forever wandering the empty corridors and received more detentions for being a troublemaker? Her sister was right...as always...

She jumped and fidgeted, chewing on her lip to stop from crying out in desperation, and also to stop from saying mean words about her sister that she would regret.

"So...do you always jump around like an idiot, or do you need to use the can?"

Star jumped a mile high, quickly turning to the arrogant voice.

"Hello!" She responded excitedly, looking too grateful to reprimand the boy for his rudeness. "I do not mean to trouble you, but do you know where those who have detention go?" She questioned pleadingly.

The lean, athletic boy scoffed, his cold, steel blue eyes mocking. With a smirk, he casually pointed to the door behind her.

**DETENTION ROOM**

She read the large bold letters sheepishly, blushing a deep red.

"I suppose I had overreacted," She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I thank you for showing me the way to—"

"Whatever," The boy with jet- black hair cut in coolly, his back turned, as he was already halfway down the empty hall.

Star stopped, a sad offended look in her soulful eyes. She sadly opened the door.

Opening it a crack, Star peeked in the room. It was empty. A windowless room, with six desks in rows of three, two chairs to a desk. She snuck in the door and practically tiptoed to a seat.

"Why 'ello mah duckie!" A jovial, British-accented voice announced.

"EEP!" Whirling around frightfully, Star came face to face with a man she didn't even know was there.

He was tall and skinny, his blazer looking as though it was made of the British flag. His eyes were covered by a pair of rectangular glasses and his bright red hair was an unmistakable bowl cut. In his hand was an ebony cane, with a ruby red jewel for a handle.

"Ah, and you must be uh...Ms. Anders eh?" He commented looking down at his clipboard and arching a brow at the red head.

Her lip curled and her green eyes were wide as she slightly tilted her head.

His teeth... they were so...so...yellow and brown...

Star found herself entranced. She wanted to look away but they just drew her in, almost hypnotizing her in an odd, disgusting—

" 'Ello!" The Brit waved his arm and Star snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, I am—"

"Yeah, yeah take a seat," He said gruffly as Star quickly sat in the first seat in the front row. Avoiding the Brit's gaze as she feared she would once again become entranced by his teeth.

**7.10 AM**

Just then a sulky looking, lanky boy walked in. His eyes were a bright green and matched his shirt perfectly. His brown hair seemed to be tinted a faded green and his tanned skin ... looked...off...

Star squinted, trying to see what seemed to throw off his shade.

"And you would be ah, Victor?" The teacher questioned.

"Garfield Logan," The boy corrected. Star saw that he too was becoming engrossed by the teachers' horrible, horrible teeth.

"Ah, well, take a seat then," Garfield nodded and headed toward the desks making eye contact with Star.

He widened his eyes and smile in form of silent communication. He pointed to his teeth, then behind him toward the red headed teacher. Star smiled and nodded, stifling giggles at Garfield's expressive face.

"Oy! I 'eard that!" The teacher announced. With the air of a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, Garfield quickly took a seat next to Star. They exchanged smiles.

"Hello, my name is Kori," Kori introduced quietly, grinning and outstretching her hand. "It is nice to meet you Garfield,"

Garfield seemed to cringe at the name.

"Uh, you can call me BB," He responded with a firm shake and a goofy smile, "All my friends do,"

Kori looked ecstatic.

"We are friends?!" She responded excitedly, finally releasing his hand. BB smiled and nodded. Massaging his hand and shaking it slightly. Kori had quite a grip.

**7.15 AM**

The door opened and in walked a tall, muscular boy. He seemed to tower over the bespectacled teacher.

"Hello sir," The boy greeted respectfully.

"Name?" He questioned, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"Victor Stone sir,"

"'ave a seat" Victor nodded and did just that. Sitting in the front row in the desk adjacent to Kori and Garfield.

"Hello friend!" Kori greeted, leaning forward to see past BB and waving excitedly.

"Why hello little lady," Victor smiled in response, though it didn't seem to reach his troubled chocolate eyes.

"I am Kori and this is my friend BB," She grinned.

Garfield turned to greet the newcomer, having missed him coming in as he once again became hypnotized by the teachers teeth. A friendly smile was present on his features and the 'hi' almost out of his mouth when he turned.

That was before he saw the Varsity letterman jacket he was wearing. Garfield's mouth instantly sealed shut. As he tensed, very much like a dog would when a predator entered it's territory. His face stony.

"That's Garfield to you," He responded frigidly, training his eye on the front of the room, where he unwillingly became hypnotized by the teeth...again.

"Um...Victor," Victor introduced, taken aback by _Garfield's_ behavior. He didn't even have the heart to laugh at his name. The way he said it... As a matter of fact, now that the guy turned... he did look pretty familiar.

Kori looked at BB sadly, she did not know why he had turned so cold. Her normally open and strait forward nature desperately made her want to ask, though she felt it was not appropriate or tactful so she remained silent.

**7.25 AM**

A long period of silence reigned as the door was opened yet again.

"Back again then, my duckie? Forth time this week poppet,"

Kori looked up to see a short, hooded girl come in. She said nothing in response to the man and headed resolutely toward the back of the room.

"Good morning frien—"Kori started sincerely, stopping short as her head followed the girl as she kept walking with out any inclination she cared or heard at all.

Heaving a sigh, Kori placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand; sadly drawing circles on the polished surface with her finger.

"Hey don't worry bout her," BB turned to her and smiled.

"Perhaps I am new to the public school experience, or that of detention but—"

"Nah, don't worry." BB waved it off, "Everyone's not like that here," BB smiled to her reassuringly. Kori smiled weakly in return, feeling a bit better as the door banged open.

"Oy! 'Bout time!" The teacher exclaimed, looking at the clock and then to the door. Kori looked up and with a small gasp she saw the rude boy she had met in the hallway. "Mr. ah, Grayson,"

The boy sent a fierce glare toward the Brit and headed for the desks. He glanced in Kori's direction and their eyes met. The boy's blue eyes seemed to flash in recognition.

"Oh, it's you," He responded as though looking at something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe and continued walking. Kori's eyes drooped as she was struck with the familiar feeling she always got when she was around her sister.

"You are right," She responded, turning to BB. "They are worse..."

BB looked like the cat caught his tongue.

"Well...I'm not like that," He offered weakly.

"No," she agreed, "You are not,"

**7.32 AM**

"All right, now that we're all 'ere," The man started, eyes lingering on the black haired boy in the back of the room, "Me name is Mod, Mr. Mod,"

Kori turned and giggled as she heard BB start to quietly humm the 'James Bond' theme song.

"'Ey! Knock it off you lit'le duffers!" Mr. Mod exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Kori and Garfield's table. The two shriveled in their seats smiling awkwardly.

"More like Mad Mod," BB muttered, Kori giggled.

"Anyhow, you all know why you're 'ere my duckies. A bunch of barmy, aggro makin' duffers you lot are." Everyone stared at Mod strangely.

"Uh...do you come with subtitles?" Garfield questioned, Mod glared and Garfield shut up.

"So, durin' your time 'ere, you're gonna be quiet and sit and think on your 'orrendous actions," Mod replied leaning on his stick.

"What about lunch?" The black haired boy questioned, seemingly to just peeve the teacher.

"You lot'll get yer nosh when I says so,"

"Do we get bathroom breaks," A dry, cold, monotone voice questioned. Mod sighed in aggrevation.

"Yeah yeah, yeh'll all get to use the loo,"

"It's America, speak American," The boy in the back responded snidely once more. Kori looked back in shock, and Victor turned back glaring. The boy met his glare head on.

"I'll 'ave none o' that back sassin'," Mod exclaimed, "That's another detention for you Mr. Grayson," The boy's eyes narrowed. Mod looked around the room waiting for someone else to challenge him.

"All right then," He continued, glaring at all the students. "You lot hush up and be'ave like good students then, Cheerio!" With that, the odd teacher headed through the door to the adjoining room.

It was silent for a while.

"We must sit here...and do nothing for nine hours?" Kori questioned.

"That's right Princess," Came a cutting voice from the back of the room. Kori turned with a glare.

Ooo

Okay, not much happened, and forgive me for the boring-ness, but this was kinda just a setup chapter you know so... yeah... :o)

Thanks to my Reviewers...:o)

**_Terra Basher-_** Er, to tell the truth, I kinda don't know what 100.3 WNIC is so er...I feel dumb. But this is based on the 80's movie starring Molly Ringwald and Anthony Michael Hall. :o)

**_Crazy Spirit123-_**Sweet, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for taking the time to review, and hope you like this chapter.

**_Crypticgoddess-_** Yeah, I have to admit, I loved writing the parts where they talked to each other :o) Hope you enjoy the parts as much as I liked writing it, even though I haven't posted it yet :oP

**_NinjaMonkey-_** Awesome screen name! Sorry, just got reminded of my god-brothers Halloween costume. How he came up with a Ninja Monkey...I will never know... Anyhoo, glad you reviewed. :o)

**_Kilala63- _**Since you asked so nicely ;o) Glad you liked.

**_NevermoreForevermore-_** Thanks! I'll try to keep my writing up to standard :o) Hope you liked this chap. More to come. :o)

**_ShadowVixen90- _**Agreed! Breakfast Club is just awesome. Hope my story comes up to par. Though there is no way it could compare to the brilliance of the movie :o) Oh and I got BB's name from this website, I think it was his alias in the comic... And sorry again, Robin was kinda mentioned in a blurb at the end of Stars intro. :o) Hope that cleared up everything.

**_SilverKid- _**Thanks! I'll do my best to put in some BB/Rae. No guarantees though, I wasn't really planning on it as it's kinda a friendship fic really. But I think I could put some hints in there. :o)

**_MOOgoestheCHICKEN-_** Never seen it! Dude... j/k :o) Hope you liked the chapter.

**_Wink-182-_** Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked. :o)

**_Jeremy-sumpter-girl-_** "You're chanting Ray," Okay, probably wouldn't get that unless you saw 'The Burbs' w/ Tom Hanks but...heh, couldn't resist putting it. :o) Hope you liked the chap!

**_Mitch aka Starfire-_** Hope this was soon enough, I'll do my best to update around every 5 to 6 days. :o) Thanks for the review

**_Kazuko Aeko-_** An authors trick? Hmm... I like the sound of that, makes it sound like I did it on purpo—er umm.. I mean... :oP But seriously, :o) I'm glad you liked it

**_SocialButterfli- _**I'll do my best to update quickly! :o) Hope you like it, I don't wanna ruin your expectations or nothin'. :o)

**_Lost Inside-_** I know I know... sigh. I apologize again, I knew I should've given him his own intro... Anyhoo, Robin was mentioned in the last two sentences of Star's intro. Sorry again. :o)

**_Writer at Ease-_** Glad you liked, I'll try and update every 5 to 6 days, we'll see how that goes :oP If not blame my history teacher! :o)

**_Freaky Person O.o- _**Dude, that's me on chocolate, I get so hyper :oD Anyhoo, here's de update. :o) Thanks for the review!


	3. Hi My Name Is

Ta da! Chapter Three! Whoopee! Hey I rhymed... :o) Er... Anyhoo, here's the third chapter.

Erm... I still own none of this :o(

**Hi my Name is...**

"_That's right Princess," Came a cutting voice from the back of the room. Kori turned with a glare._

"There is no need for you to speak so meanly," Kori responded as though she was talking to a misbehaving five year old.

"Yeah, so stop being such a jerk," Garfield added turning in his seat.

"Aw, Princess, look, you got your cat all riled up," The boy responded mockingly. Garfield glared fiercely and Kori's brows furrowed. The only person she knew to be so mean and give her mocking nicknames was—

"Please stop calling me Princess," She asked nicely, refusing to think about the certain person who she was reminded of.

"Whatever. You'd rather me call you...What was it again? Oh yeah, _Star_," He responded, slightly tilting his head. Kori's eyes widened

_How does he know that?_

"I suppose it could work if you turned Porn Star," He put his hand on his chin as though he was doing some serious thinking.

"Do not call me that," She said darkly, recovering from her initial shock, green eyes crackling and smoldering

"I'm not calling you 'that', I'm calling you a Porn Star, _Star_,"

Kori fumed. Her encounter with her sister, having this 'detention' for no reason she could think of, being treated meanly by the majority of people in this room, being called _Star_ and being called a—whatever that meant. Made her just want to--

"I do not know this 'Porn Star', but I know meanness when I hear it," She responded, head held high, "And I would appreciate it very much if you were to—"

The boy scoffed.

"Please, don't know what it is, if you're trying to win me over with some innocent girl routine, that's not gonna happen," The boy smirked and Kori looked indignant teeth grinding. Though a faint blush spread on her cheeks, she _did_ think he was cute, but he was far too mean and rude to ever—and how dare he! She honestly didn't know what it meant and here he was—

She let out a breath. Peace, calm, tranquility. Peace, calm, tranquility.

"Dude! Shut up and leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Garfield barked.

"Easy, _Garfield,_" Garfield sunk in his chair muttering.

"'Cause that's so much better than _Dick_ right?" Victor finally joined the conversation, glaring daggers at Dick.

Garfield flung around in his seat so fast it was like a blur. A hellion grin was on his features as he stared at Dick.

"Your name is _Dick?_" He questioned gleefully, looking as though Christmas had come early. "And I thought mine was bad..." Garfield exclaimed, an evil smile on his features.

"That's cause it is," Dick snapped, "My name is Richard, my parents named me," He said as though that solved the matter, glaring with such intensity that if looks could kill, Victor and Garfield would be dead in a heartbeat.

"Well, tell your parents they did a good job. Your name fits your personality perfectly," Garfield cut in despite the glare. It was as though he couldn't help himself, he nearly burst into laughter at his own joke.

Kori however, couldn't help but see that look in his blue eyes when BB had said that...But the hurt was gone in seconds.

Dick was on his feet his blue eyes intense, Kori snapped out of it as she looked from Dick to BB eyes wide. Victor was soon on his feet as well.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Dick gritted.

"I think you heard him just fine," Victor announced.

"I don't think I asked you jockstrap,"

"Enough!" Kori finally cried, getting to her feet as well, "Stop fighting!"

"Yes. It's quite annoying." A dry voice added irritably. The four all turned toward the hooded girl who was busy reading. Feeling eyes on her she looked up agitatedly. "What?" She snapped.

"She speaks!" Garfield exclaimed. The girls' eyes narrowed.

"Hello new friend! We did not get a chance to properly introduce ourselves, I am Kori and—"

"Raven," The girl cut in coolly. "And, we're not friends," Kori's eyes drooped. Today was just not her day...

"Oy!" All their heads snapped toward the front door so fast they nearly got whiplash. "I thoug't I said no talkin'!" Victor and Kori quickly sat down as though burned. Dick crossed his arms defiantly.

"You thought wrong,"

"Sit. Down." Mod responded after a moment of shock.

"Make me."

"Detention!"

"Oh no, not detention." Dick rolled his eyes.

"That's another one lad, in fact, le'me jus' make it ten," Dicks face wavered. "Now si'down. This is my school duckie, my rules. Take a seat and shuddup,"

The last sentence seemed to renew Dick's resolve.

"_No one_ tells me to—"Kori 'eep'-ed, looking back at Dick, she quickly stood. She could not allow this to continue.

"He knows not what he says Mr. Mod! He will take a seat now and beh—"

"I know what I say!"

"I di'nt ask you luv!"

The two burst out in unison, Kori hurriedly took a seat.

"Now what to do wit' you..." Mod responded, "I think a referral ought to do it... I'll go fill it in righ' away," Mod smiled almost evilly. Dick growled and took a seat. Mod smirked. "There's a good lad..." With that he walked out of the room.

"What was that all about!" Dick started as soon as the door clicked shut, rounding on a nervous Kori.

"Why don't you be a little thankful! She was trying to help you out! Not like you deserved it!" Garfield snapped.

"I don't need her help, I don't need anyone's help," Dick responded, eyes narrowed viciously.

"Good, cause don't expect none," Victor growled.

"I won't,"

With that Dick pulled out a pair of head- phones and began listening to blaring music. Raven resumed her reading, her face irritated. Victor and Garfield were darkly brooding as Kori sat. Feeling the world crumbling around her, never feeling so out of place in her life...

Ooo

**_CrazySprit123-_** Hope this was soon enough! Enjoy! :o)

**_Freaky Person O.o- _**Hmm... the fluff probably won't come for a while. Maybe little hints here and there for now. :oP But never fear, it will come!

**_Nevermore Forevermore- _**Blushes. Aww shucks. :o) Not the techno color dream teeth. :oP Heh, anyhoo, glad you liked! :o)

**_Crypticgoddess-_** Yeah, I'm trying not to make it an exact replica, though they overall plot is pretty similar. I'm glad you like it so far. :o)

**_Silverkid-_** Oh I knew. Grins evilly. Hee, poor Rob, :o)

**_Eevee-shadows- _**Yeah it's one of mine too. Oh those 80's movies :o) I'm glad you like it! I'll do my best with the Rae/BB, but so far, It'll probably just be hints. But I haven't decided yet...

**_Solodancer789- _**Eep! I'm glad you like, don't cyber punch me or anything (wouldn't want to ruin my beautiful, beautiful face ;o) ) the update has arrived! :o)

**_Kilala63- _**Thanks! I appreciate you takin' the time to review! :o)

**_Sandman Cometh- _**Dude, how wild, TV guide, really? Neat :o) But that's so weird, I had Slade as the teacher as first too! I had the chap written up and everything. I was fighting between Mod and Slade for a while. In the end I decided to go with Mod, for what you mentioned, the comic relief. I felt that Slade might have been a bit too dark and serious, especially since the Titans are very serious and edgy with erm... issues for most of the story. :oP I felt that Mod might be a nice contrast with the overall mood. But yeah, I'm glad you like. :o)

**_DEATHLIONESS-_** Hope this was soon enough :o) Thanks for the review! :o)

**_Blonde shadowcat- _**I'm glad you like. :o) Not sure if it being just like your highschool is a good or bad thing...:oP Thanks for the review! :o)

**_A lil' like Raven-_** I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for takin' the time to review :o)

**_Super Davis-_** Okie dokie, here's de update, hope you like. :o) Thanks for the review!

**_SocialButterfli-_** Ah! I apologize! Here's the update! Refrain from the doing of badness! Whoa... I think I've been writing Starfire a bit too much... :oP

**_CloudsHalo- _**Thanks so much! I 'm kinda planning on giving them all pretty equal parts. Though the story is kinda told from Starfire's pov. So I suppose she would be sort of the main character. But, yeah, they pretty much all have their moments. :o)

**_Mdizzle999872-_** Aw, you know I can't resist the face ;o) Here's de update, muchos gracias for the review! :o)

**_Kazuko Aeko- _**Aw shucks :o) Thanks a bunch, um, yeah, the fluff will be coming but its pretty much at the end of the story. :o) Hope you're enjoying it thus far though!

**_StArFiRe-RuLz_**- Majorly, one might go far as to say he's a Dick. :o) Thanks for the review, I'm glad I rock your socks. :oP 

_**Writer at Ease-** _Ooh! Cherries are awesome! Um anyway...Thanks for the review, here's el update. :o)

**_Ninjamonkey-_** Thanks! Hope ya like this one too, :o)

**_MissMatchmaker-_** Really? Thanks! :o) And yeah, it's gonna be a Rob/Star and _possibly_ a BB/Rae. Not sure about the second one, we'll see. :o)

**_StArFiRe2016-_** Here ya go! The next chapter has arrived! _Me-ow_. Heh, just saw Date w/ Destiny. :o)

**_Nightbolts101-_** Thanks! And as to why Mr. Grayson is so mean, is for me to know, and you to find out. ;o) later in the story of course. :o)


	4. Putting up a Front

Hiya again everyone! :o) Okay, here's the lowdown on the **_couples_**.

This _will_ be a **Star/Rob.** I know hard to imagine w/ Rob being a Dick but don't worry, I got it all planned out. :o)

Now onto the slightly more complex one, the **BB/Rae**. Okay, here's what I decided on these two. Bare with me here, I'm going to try and explain this to the best of my ability.

They aren't going to be an _official_ couple in my fic. However, the two aren't an official couple in the show, like BB/T or Rob/Star (Okay so they're technically not official since they haven't been on a date in the show, but come on, they're just so obvious I have to count them :oP) but people still see them as becoming a couple and can see romantic undertones in shows, such as _Spellbound_ so that means, its up for interpretation.

That's right folks, interpretation :o), If you **_like_** BB/Rae and can see those moments in the show as being romantic, then you could see the BB/Rae interaction in my fic as being romantic. If you **_don't_** **_like_** BB/Rae then you could see the interaction as being strictly platonic and that they're just good friends.

So I'm basically making their relationship like the one in the show.

Okay, hope I didn't confuse everyone, I'm not the best at explanations. :o) But yeah, hope that somewhat cleared everything up.

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own it. :o(

Putting up a Front.

Kori sighed for the umpteenth time, groaning and stretching herself on the desk looking around the bare, boring room. Nothing had changed in the past hour of _just sitting there._

It was deathly silent. The only noise coming from the ticking of the clock, her frequent sighs and Dick's headphones when the music hit a crescendo. She resisted the urge to tell him that listening to the music so loudly would surely ruin his hearing.

Sighing yet again, she put her head on the table. _How_ Dick was going to survive ten-no-_thirteen,_ detentions, was beyond her. Kori could barely stand this one and she still had a little less than eight hours to go.

Then again...they seemed to be two completely different people. He was moody, mean, rude, mean and an all around jack—

Kori 'eep'ed, biting her tongue. Quickly trying to amend herself.

An all around—she struggled trying to think and just ended up stringing sounds together—glem...pork...She moaned at the thought.

She was creating her own curse words.

Banging her head on the table she lightly closed her eyes. This detention wasn't doing her any good at all...

**9.12 AM**

"Oy!!" Blinking groggily and stifling a small yawn, Kori glanced up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Mr. Mod was standing in front of the class looking peeved. Kori looked around the room.

BB was snoring lightly, head tilted back, a bit of drool escaping his mouth. Victor had his head in his arms on the desk, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Raven was in the back corner, her hood still shadowing her face as she read from the same dreary looking book. Dick had either grown bored of his CD player or it had run out of batteries as they were off his ears and his eyes were closed as he dozed with his chin in his hand.

"OY! Git up!" Mod finally yelled.

Dick snapped awake, Raven glanced up from her novel glaring. Victor woke up startled then looked ashamed of himself while BB flipped, flying out of his chair screaming something about 'cow's' and 'tofu', falling to the floor and rolling to his knees in a karate stance.

Everyone stared strangely. Garfield seemed to realize where he was and awkwardly got up, clearing his throat and picking up the chair as though the incident hadn't happened.

It was silent.

Kori smiled at him awkwardly, rubbing her mouth, hoping he would get it. He didn't. BB just stared at her confused.

Widening her eyes, Kori over exaggerated the wiping of her mouth.

"What?" He questioned confused. Victor sighed behind him. "You don't have anything on your face," Garfield confirmed. Kori hit her head.

"She's sayin' you got drool all on your face!" Victor snapped, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Garfield wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing at the wet substance. "Aw man!"

Mod's eye twitched as he watched the scene unfold. Growling and rolling his eyes. Everyone seemed to remember that Mod was there and looked at him groggily, Garfield smiled and waved sheepishly. Mod rubbed his temples.

"Right then..." He cleared his throat. Everyone was looking at him with glossed eyes. "Who needs ter use the loo?"

All the chairs scooted back simultaneously.

Once they had returned from the 'loo'. Everyone seemed to be more energized. At least Kori did in any rate, even if she was only out of the room for a few minutes, it seemed enough to return her to her normal perky self.

She had taken out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to doodle absently. Pictures of flowers and kittens and rainbows and—

"Can one get detention for throwing a piece of meatloaf?" Kori looked up from her doodles toward BB who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose. He was doing quite well to tell the truth, until Kori interrupted his intense concentration; the pencil fell with a clatter on the table.

BB looked at her, mouth slightly agape, looking thoughtful.

"Dude," He finally responded, "It has the word 'meat' in it. It would be a crime to _eat_ the stuff. Especially since it's from the cafeteria!" Kori tapped the end of her pencil to her chin.

"What if it was blue and furry and wriggly?" Kori questioned. BB let out a long 'Ohhh...' as though that was an entirely different story.

"Well, was it royal blue or navy blue?"

"It was more of a cerulean..." Kori answered uncertainly. "Perhaps a lighter blue..."

"Hmm..."

Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing. What in the name of all things holy were they talking about? Friggin' _meatloaf_. No, he amended, a cerulean to light blue colored, furry, friggin' meatloaf.

He looked around the room wondering if Raven and or Victor was hearing this. They didn't appear to be. Shaking his head, he returned to listening to Kori and Garfield.

"No way," Garfield had just exclaimed, eyes wide. Readjusting himself in the chair he continued enthusiastically, "So like, when it came at you was it more like alien blob monster or creature monster from Wicked Scary?"

"Um..." She bit her lip, "What is... alien blob monster?" She said, sounding like she was on Jeopardy.

"Cooollll..." Garfield grinned. Kori smiled looking happy. Dick caught her eye for the briefest moment before she turned back to Garfield. It was all over.

Dick couldn't help it. Before he knew it a small, ghost of a smile flitted across his face as he watched the two interact. He let his guard down for just a moment and soon his mind was flowing with thoughts.

Mainly Kori. He couldn't deny that she was hard to miss. Tall, a couple inches taller than him, though he would rather have a root canal before he admitted that. In the whole room he was probably only taller than Raven and was the same height as Garfield, maybe a bit taller...

He shook his head. And pretty. To put it bluntly, the chick was hot. Her hair looked like it could go in a Panteen Pro V commercial. All shiny and flowly, with lots of slow motion effects when she flipped her hair. And her eyes were big and sparkly and...green. Really green. Like an emerald green, or maybe a jade...

Oh no. He was repeating the stupid furry blue meat conversation...But surprisingly enough, although the hotness helped quite a bit, the thing he found he was most drawn in by was the way she...was.

He couldn't describe it, an odd thing for Richard Grayson as he was usually very articulate. It was like...she was just so..._different_...

His face immediately turned stony as he caught himself. What was he doing?! Stupid Richard! He let his guard down for a minute and he had already—Dick quickly squashed whatever he was feeling and stored it deep down where it belonged. He could just imagine what his face must have looked like...what it had given away...he quickly glanced around the room, and made eye contact with Raven.

His eyes widened a fraction. How long had she been looking?

Raven smirked from beneath her hood and broke the contact, returning to her book.

Long enough. He answered himself. Not that it mattered. He didn't do anything anyway. He just smiled. It wasn't as though he wasn't allowed to smile at anything! And—

"Are you trying to say that you got put in here for throwing a piece of _meatloaf_ Princess?" Dick's cool, collected voice cut through his own anxious, uncontrolled thoughts. He spared a quick glance at Raven, but she was immersed in the book, seemingly unaware to all around her

Kori turned, decidedly ignoring the nickname.

"I believe I am...I do not know another reason for being here." She responded with a shrug and a smile.

_Why is she smiling? I'm being a complete Dick. What's the deal? _

"Sure..." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Well why are you in here, _Dick_?" Victor questioned, turning around and glaring.

"You wanna know jockstrap?" Dick raised his brows casually.

"Call me that again," Victor growled threateningly. Dick smirked, looking amused.

"Jock. Strap." Dick said slowly and clearly, a gleam in his blue eyes.

Victor's chair screeched out as he stood, towering over everyone menacingly.

"If we weren't in school—"He stopped eyes narrowed, looking too angry to continue. It was silent for a moment.

"Typical..." Everyone's head swiveled toward Ravens emotionless voice. She hadn't even looked up from her book.

Victor directed his glare toward the hooded girl.

"What's _typical_?" He questioned, eyes narrowed.

"You," She answered dryly, rolling her eyes and looking up from her book. "And him," She jerked her head toward Dick. Everyone stared expectantly, Raven returned to her novel.

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned when it became clear she wasn't going to continue without prompting. Raven sighed

"The fact that you have to ask just proves that the stereotypes for jocks are unbelievably true." Garfield burst out laughing at this, pointing at Victor.

"Ha! The stereotypes are true! As in, they're _dumb_!" Garfield burst positively howling. Victor narrowed his eyes viciously and the lanky teen stopped abruptly, face twitching from trying to hold in laughter

"Speaking of dumb..."

Garfield's face sobered as he looked over toward Raven, a scowl on his face.

"Cold..." He muttered shaking his head. "Ice, cold..."

"You still haven't answered my question," Victor noted, turning his attention back to the hooded girl.

"You're right, I haven't," Raven admitted monotonously, still reading from her book. Victor waited. Nothing.

"Are you going to answer?" Raven gave him a look that clearly said, 'No'.

"You brought it up, so spit it out. What are you trying to hide?," Dick declared accusingly. His mind still lingering on the fact Raven had caught him smiling.

"_Nothing_," Raven answered, her voice a tint angry and annoyed, her shadowed eyes focusing more intently on the book than was entirely normal.

"Well, if you're not hiding anything, why do you wear the hood?" Dick blamed.

"Why do you put on a front?" Raven bit back darkly. Dick's face remained stony. "You have your issues. I have mine. Leave it at that." Raven's tone held such a finality that no one made a sound for five minutes.

A loud grumbling shattered the silence like broken glass. Everyone turned to a sheepish Garfield.

"Duudddeee!! When's lunch! I'm staaarrrrvvving...." He whined holding his stomach.

**Ooo**

...groans... I dunno if its just me but I'm not too happy with this chapter. I revised it like 8 times and still... grr... Oh well... :o)

A Thanks to my Reviewers. You guys Rock! :oD

**_Solodancer789-_** Hiding behind a frying pan. Don't worry, weirdness is all part of being normal. :o) There's an oxymoron if I ever saw one! :o) Anyhoo, sorry it took so long to update! away before the angry side can attack... :o)

**_Crypticgoddess-_** Agreed :o) I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the update.

**_Freaky PersonO.o-_** I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend or make anyone angry :o( I mainly chose it cause it was a term that Kori wouldn't know (seeing as I didn't know what it meant until just last year :oP) But again I apologize, I didn't mean anything by it other than to show Dick's er...jerky-ness and Kori's innocence. Though, I'm glad you liked the rest :o)

**_CloudsHalo-_** Thanks! :o) I agree as far as the fact that I find Raven to be more of a single character. She just seems so much cooler that way. But, there will be parts where Raven and BB bond or relate because I like it when characters that are foils become close. But, it's interpretive, you can either see them as respecting each others differences and becoming close friends or you can see it as something more. Like in Spellbound, the hug could mean the two are starting to realize their feelings for one another or that they both respect each others differences (BB respecting Rae's 'creepiness') and being good friends despite that. So yeah, sorry to bore you and all that :o) Heh, Hope you like.

**_TTReviewer-_** Thanks I'm glad you like 'em! Fluff's comin' but not for a while. :o)

**_JesusFreak9- _**Thanks! Need some Clearasil for those eyes? ;o) Just kiddin' I'll take those subtle hints :o) Definite Star/Rob in the future, You decide if it's BB/Rae when the moments come. :o)

**_Spazzfire-_** No kidding :oP Thanks, glad you like :o)

**_OKanayeO-_** Thanks a lot! And yeah, Robin is OOC, but for good reason (I think :oP) you can decide when the part comes. Though, I can see him acting like that under given circumstances cause let's face it, sometimes Rob is just O.o, if you know what I mean. :o)

**_Kilala63-_** Muchos thanks! Here's the update! :o)

**_Silverkid- _**Me too man, me too. :o( And don't worry bout your French, I agree. :o)

**_Writer at ease- _**Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies, ;o)

**_StArFiRe-RuLz- _**Thanks! :o) I'm glad you like it. Don't worry there'll be some BB/Rae moments, whether they're romantic or not is up to you. :o)

**_SweetEmotion6String-_** Thanks! And I'd like to :o) It might be a while fore I can read em though. Homework is evil and so are late practices! AP Bio sucks!! Okay, sorry, had to get that out. :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Tiny tinker- _**No not officially. But, there are BB/Rae parts that you could think of as romantic if you like the pairing, or just friendship parts if you don't. Figure I'd leave it up to interpretation. :o)

**_InsaneLynx- _**Thanks, and don't worry the BB/Rae stuff and whether it's romantic or friendly is up to you. So nothin' for you to worry about. :o) And as to why Dick is mean, the answers will be revealed. :oP

**_Chica- _**Okie dokie, here's whos who. Robin-Richard (Dick) Grayson; Starfire- Kori Anders; Beastboy- Garfield (BB) Logan; Cyborg- Victor Stone; Raven- Raven. And the couples are Star/Rob, and whether it's BB/Rae is up to you, you know, kinda like the show has it where their relationship can be interpreted as romantic or friendly depending on how you look at it. Well I went for that approach while writing it. :o) Hope that cleared every thing up.

**_A lil' like Raven- _**Thank you, thank you very much. Does Elvis voice...badly... Er anyhoo... Thanks a bunch, I'm glad you like it. :o)

**_Terra Basher- _**Oh! Hee, thanks for clearin' that up. :o) I'm glad you like, here's the update

**_Rose- _**Thanks for reviewing! :o)****Don't worry, it's a Rob/Star, but dude, you gotta see the Breakfast Club! It's a classic! :o)

**_Crazychild101-_** Thanks! And yeah, it's gonna be a Rob/ Star :o)

**_Nacata-_** Thank you! I'm glad you like it, wait no longer for here is the chapter! Even though you probably already stopped waiting since the chapter is before this but—I'll stop now :oP Thanks for reviewing!

**_SxString Samurai13- _**A genius? Wow, I wouldn't say—wait, yeah I would, :o) Just kiddin' (or am I? O.o). But thank you! :o) And I appreciate you telling what you liked and didn't, just helps me see what I'm doing right and wrong ya know? :o) And yes, there is nothing like 80's cinema. Sixteen Candles, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Weird Science... :o) Anyhoo, glad you like.

**_Someone- _**Here's the update! Sorry it's takin' a while, AP classes are brutal :o(

**_Lilstarblossom-_** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! That's what I was thinking when I came up with it, I love the Breakfast Club, like the TT. Let's mix 'em together! :o)

**_Poopy Penguin- _**I'm glad you like it! :o) I apologize in advance, but I'm afraid no one will be running in to murdalize everyone. ;o)

**_bOb the bUilder-_** Thanks, the teeth idea? That came from the overused stereotype of Brit's having bad teeth. :o) But yeah, Thanks for the review! :o)

**_CrazySpirit123- _**Thank you! And may I just say for the record that I agree with you on that one :o) (Rob being a part of the male anatomy that is :oP) Here's the update

**_SinFire99- _**Thanks! This is gonna be a Star/Rob, but not a Cy/Rae, sorry :o( but yeah, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapters to come! :o)

**_J Potter- _**Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it so far. :o)

**_Siren-mergirl- _**Here ya go! Don't die on me man! ;o) Thanks for the review!

**_SocialButterfli-_** I believe ya, please refrain from being wrathful! :oO here's the update! :o) Thanks and sorry it took so long! ...Dodges incoming wrath...

**_WHO CARES- _**I do! Heh... nevermind :oP Thanks I'm glad you like! :o)

**_Kazuko Aeko- _**Aww thanks! Three cheers for encouraging pushes! Hip hip... oh never mind you get the point :o) Thank you so much, here is the update! :o)

**_Jeanniestorm- _**Yeah he does. Hope you kinda saw another side of his character in this chapter. Though it was presented uber crappily... :o( I apologize. What's going on with Dick is revealed in later chaps but I felt the need to kinda tie it in with an earlier chapter you know. Er... yeah... :o) so before I go on rambling like an idiot, Thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_Tidus'luvr99- _**Thanks! And yeah it's a Star/Rob. As I mentioned in the beginning it's your own interpretation if it's a BB/Rae so...yep... :o) But yeah, I'm glad you like, thanks for the review!

**_Soldier of Darkness-_** Ahh! No need to jump out of a tree, don't worry, no Terra in this fic. And yeah, I've got it all planned out for Rob and Star. :o) As to Bb Rae, its your interpretation, kinda like the show you know? So if you wanna see them as good friends or as potential romantic interests is your choice. :o)

**_Sara- _**Thanks so much! I like that idea of friendship too, one of the reasons I really wanted to write this fic. Cause if you think about it, if they weren't all put together under the same roof as superheros, would the Titans still be friends if they all randomly met each other? Well, that was what I was going for at any rate, if that made any sense. :oP Anyhow, I'm glad you liked, thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_Kalabroun- _**Thanks! Here's the update, thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_Luvlifecharm- _**Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! Much thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter :o)

**_Blonde shadowcat-_** Thanks! And yeah, I'm kinda showing that different side of Rob in this chapter. Badly, but still. :oP Anyhoo, thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far :o)


	5. Milk

Hey again! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Please forgive me. And hooray! After this chapter, I get to write the parts I've wanted to write since I started this story! Whoo! :oD

Anyhoo, kudos to anyone who can spot the line from Breakfast Club! I snuck one in there since it's one of my favorite lines. :oD Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I disclaim it all! i.e. I don't own it man... :o(

Milk.

"_Duudddeee!! When's lunch! I'm staaarrrrvvving...." He whined holding his stomach._

As if on cue the door opened with a bang. Five heads swiveled around to see none other than the odd British teacher.

"All roight you lot," He looked at everyone slowly with narrowed eyes. "Woo's ready for some nosh?"

"YES!!" Garfield responded fist pumped in the air. "Finally!!" Raven rolled her eyes. Dick crossed his arms and did the same. Garfield smiled at Dick fist still raised, he opened it, holding up five fingers.

"High five!"

Dick stared at the boy's hand. Garfield continued to grin. Dick stared. Garfield nodded quickly, still grinning as he indicated his hand. Dick stared.

"You! The duffer in green!" Garfield turned a dumbfounded expression on his face, and his hand still in the air.

"Me?"

Mod didn't even acknowledge his question.

"And you," He indicated Raven, who had narrowed her eyes. "You two duckies go and fetch the milk then eh? The rest of you lot stay put and get out yer nosh."

Everyone complied and began rummaging through their backpacks. Garfield however stood there, somewhat horrified.

"Milk?" He questioned no one in particular, disgusted. He looked over at Mod, "Hey, is it non dairy milk?" Mod stared. Garfield tried again. "Soymilk?" Mod stared. "Something that didn't come out of a cow!"

Everyone stared at Garfield, as Raven impatiently tapped her foot. It soon became clear that he wasn't going to move on his own. Growling in aggravation, Raven grabbed Garfield roughly by the arm and began dragging him out.

"Wait! I'm a vegetarian! I don't drink milk!!" Garfield yelled as the door closed in his face. "OW!"

It was awkwardly silent in the room.

Ooo

"Hey! Okay! Geez!" Garfield responded, rubbing his nose where the door had hit it. Shaking his head he looked around for the hooded girl. She was already on her way down the hall.

"Hey wait for me!" He quickly peeled after her. Finally caught up, he slowed to a walk. "Man! Can you believe that guy?" He jerked his thumb to the door. Raven kept walking. Garfield's brow furrowed.

"He didn't even answer my question! I can't drink milk! I'm a vegetarian!" Garfield stuck his thumb in his chest. Raven still didn't respond. He scratched his head, he was using up the majority of his conversation starters, and then seemed to remember something.

"Oh man! That jock joke was hilarious! I mean it was—"

By that point Raven had tuned him out as she ground her teeth under her hood. He had to be the most annoying thing on the freaking planet. He was like the thing that wouldn't shut up... And it wasn't as though he said stuff that meant anything. It was the stupidest, most inane things she had ever heard. She tuned him in for a sec.

"Okay, okay so why did the aardvark cross the road?"

Point proven.

Once again, Raven tuned the boy out.

After an ungodly long walk they had finally reached the door to the cafeteria. Garfield's voice washed annoyingly over Raven like the buzzing of a thousand killer bees... He was _still talking_!

"So how'd you get in here huh?" Garfield had just questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the side of her head waiting for a response. Raven grit her teeth under the hood and cringed. "Hell-oooo? Anyone home? Earth to Raven,"

Raven grit her teeth. Maybe if she answered he would shut up...

"What?" She finally snapped, Garfield jerked back in surprise.

"Whoa! You talked to me! I mean, usually talking to you is like talking to a rock you know what I mean."

"Just trying to keep the conversation at your I.Q. level." Raven answered forcefully, gritting her teeth. Garfield started laughing.

"Keep it at my I.Q lev—"He abruptly stopped, eyes narrowed. "Hey!"

Raven sighed as she patted herself on the back for making it to the cafeteria and not strangling him to death. Granted, the cafeteria was just down the hall, but Raven felt it was a great accomplishment none the less.

"So, what's the deal with the hood huh?" Garfield questioned, craning his neck to try and get a better view of Raven's face. With a fearsome, shadowed glare she pulled the hood to further block her face.

Garfield cowered in her wake

"Oh...uh... don't wanna talk about it... heh..." He managed weakly, defying gravity from leaning back so far and remaining on his feet.

Raven continued through the doors and went to go get the milk. Garfield stood, a bit frightened still, before shaking his head and following in after her.

Garfield walked in as Raven gathered a tray of milk, regular cow's milk much to his disgust.

"So..." He started, looking around the cafeteria. If she wanted to play the whole mystery girl routine _fine_, but he _would_ get her to talk to him. He would. "So uh, how's your family dealing with you being in detention?"

Raven froze, a milk carton in her hand, as she shook slightly. Garfield didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Mine's not takin' it so well," Garfield admitted with a goofy smile. "I mean you know how parents are right?"

Milk splattered on his face in response. Taking a second to recover, he wiped it off and stared.

In Raven's hand was a busted milk carton that had exploded under the pressure of her hand, now covered in milk.

Truly frightened now, Garfield stared. She looked so angry, and yet...so empty... the expression was gone and soon, nothing, as though she hadn't just squeezed the life out of a milk carton.

"Uh...that's a way to get rid of the spare..." He commented feebly, handing her a napkin.

Ooo

A good while later Raven and Garfield returned with the milk. Looking a great deal more awkward then when they first left. At least, Garfield looked awkward at any rate. Raven just looked lost in her own little world.

"'Bout time!" Mod responded upon their entrance. With a roll of his eyes, the teacher grabbed the tray and threw one to each person. "Have at it then," He motioned and was soon out the door.

"What? We only get one weeny milk?!" Victor exclaimed, holding up the carton incredulously as Raven and Garfield returned to their seats. "Cheap, stupid school..." He muttered as he took out a large plastic bag filled to capacity with food items.

"What did you bring for lunch on this day BB?" Kori questioned, as she gleefully removed a hot dog wrapped in tin foil and a container of mustard. BB stared at the hot dog disgustedly, not saying anything as he was still a bit subdued from his walk with Raven.

Kori looked from her lunch to BB.

"Oh yes..." She laughed a bit sheepishly. "I have seen a documentary on the Hot Dog that was quite frightening...But I have gotten the one with no insects I am sure," Kori grinned and BB looked away fearing he would throw up.

To his left however, he saw a sight which was almost as bad.  
Victor was unloading his bag, Garfield nearly screamed at the contents.

Barbequed spare ribs... bacon...sausage links...hamburgers... He couldn't look anymore. Victor was about to eat ten cows...

"What are you doing?" Garfield finally snapped looking at all the meat disgustedly.

"Um... eating?" Victor responded, about to bite into his spare ribs.

"Dude, do you realize the pain and horror those poor cows had to go through for you! They were sold into cow slavery! Once proud strong animals!"

Victor looked from Garfield, to the spare ribs. Garfield. Spare ribs. Garfield. Spare—he took a large bite. Garfield looked ready to feint.

"I don't want their sacrifice to be in vain..." Victor defended as he swallowed the bite.

"DUDE!"

"You're not going to stop the slaughtering of cows with your vegetarian talks you know," Garfield turned to Dick. "People are still going to eat meat," Dick proceeded to take a large bite out of his ham.

Garfield cringed, but went on strong.

"Dude, how would you like it if like, cows did that to _people_? That could be you!" He exclaimed pointing to the meat. "I mean, can you imagine?" Dick took another bite chewing slowly and deliberately, maintaining eye contact with Garfield.

"Whatever, I'm just warning you man," Garfield then rummaged through his own backpack, pulling out a sack lunch and dumping the contents on the table.

"And what is _that_?!" Victor pointed disgustedly at the little wiggly white cubes in a Tupperware.

"Tofu!" Garfield exclaimed with a smile. Victor looked appalled.

"Tofu? Does it have any meat in it?" He leaned in for closer inspection.

"No," Victor looked from the tofu to Garfield.

"Is it... edible?" Victor poked at it.

"Yeah..."

"How is this edible?"

"It just is," Garfield growled.

"You won't eat meat, but you'll eat _this?_"

"Can I please eat now?"

"I dunno, give it a try..." Garfield was about to stuff a piece in his mouth when a large squelch was heard.

He turned and widened his eyes as Kori was now squirting what appeared to be the whole mustard bottle on her hot dog. She continued blissfully without a care in the world, whistling merrily to herself.

Soon Dick, Victor's and even Raven slowly brought their heads near Kori, staring with wide disbelieving eyes. The flow of mustard stopped.

With a small frown Kori inspected the bottle before hitting it on the back. The flow resumed. The hot dog no longer visible from underneath the nauseating goopy layer of mustard.

Seeming to notice that all eyes were on her, Kori slowly looked up, glancing at everyone nervously. She stopped the mustard and held up the condiment sheepishly.

"Are you wishing to use the mustard?" She questioned with an awkward grin.

Ooo

The rest of lunch passed fairly uneventfully and soon the five teens were all sitting, bored as they were when they first entered the room.

Kori was the one to rekindle conversation.

"My day of birth is approaching," She said with a smile, taking out her doodles once more.

"Really? Mine too!" BB announced. "Look out world, pretty soon, Garfield Logan's gonna get a licence!"

"Remind me to stay off the road..." Victor muttered.

"Why don't you just—"

"When is your date of birth Dick?" Kori quickly questioned, cutting off Garfield.

Dick's face remained cold as he stared Kori down. The girl however kept looking at him with that smile of hers.

"The first of spring," He announced, almost unwillingly. Once again, he slipped up around her. What was the deal?

"Oh! A Robin!" She exclaimed gleefully, clasping her hands in front of her.

Dick turned cold. His heart sped up painfully and his throat tightened. He knew his eyes were now carrying a look of painful vunerability.

"What—what—" He stuttered before he cleared his throat, taking a moment to compose himself. He took a deep, shuttered breath, letting it out shakily. "What did you call me?"

**OOO**

**_Spazzfire-_** Thanks! I'm glad you like it :o) And don't worry about not knowing what to write, your nod spoke volumes ;o) Hee, j/k, but seriously, thanks for reviewing!

**_Nightbolts 101-_** Thank you! Aw man! I'm sorry, the chapters not bad, its just Rob makes a reference to Star being something that rhymes with Corn Star. :o( But thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far! I'll do my best to keep certain words out of chapters so you can read 'em. :o) P.S. I'm glad you liked Christmas Kiss! :o)

**_Freaky Person O.o- _**Yep, :o) little by little it will come. :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lost Inside- _**Yep, Rob certainly is a man of few words. :o) And yeah, the StarxRob is right, don't worry, I got it all planned out, even though Robin is acting like a total dick. :o) And as to why I make him so mean, that my friend will be answered soon. :o) Thanks for reviewing! A 9/10? I feel special :oD

**_Legato 626-_** Aw shucks :o)... Thanks! I enjoy answering reviewers questions! I mean, you guys are the ones reading it it's the least I could do. :o) Anyhow, thanks for the review, it is much appreciated! :o)

**_SinFire99-_** Thank you! And yeah, I liked writing that part, oh that Dick Grayson...:oP Thanks for the review!

**_CloudedDragon- _**Seriously :oP Sorry for takin' so long to update! But your favorites? Wow... I feel special :o) Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad you like it so far!

**_Seven Salted French Fries- _**Much thanks! :o) Don't worry, the whole BB hating Victor thing is gonna get cleared up soon. :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Rose- _**Eep! I apologize! Didn't mean to take so long! Thanks for the please! I feel special :o) Thanks, I'm glad you liked chapter 4! And yeah, I'm with your sister on the freakin' out. :oP but the important thing is you saw it right. :oP And again, I am so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update, Don't kill me!

**_Spikebluez16- _**I'm glad you like it so far, and yes the Breakfast Club is an all time classic. It's like the best 80's movie ever, that and 16 Candles. But yeah, :o) Sorry bout the couples, but I stand by my original ruling. Don't hold it against me :oP

**_Jemi- _**Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! And I really appreciate your specific-ness in what you liked and such. :o) Helps me know what I'm doin' right and wrong you know? And yeah, you gotta love the bad arse boys. ;o) and I'm glad you liked the meatloaf part, I was wondering if people would find that funny when I wrote it. :oP

**_Autumn Theif-_** So true, so true...:oP And yeah, that Dick sure is quite the instigator eh? :o) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Kazuko Aeko-_** Gotta love the Panteen Pro V! :oD heh, thanks so much! And hooray for Pocky, I'm assuming it's the chocolate dipping sticks right? My Grandma bought me some once, It's good! :o)

**_Solodancer789- _**:oD Hooray! I'm glad you liked the meatloaf part, I was worried that it wouldn't be funny. :oP I'm glad you like it thus far, and sorry for taking so long to update. :o)

**_ElementalMageofFire-_** Thank you! I'm glad you like it thus far :o) And, yeah, I tried to keep everyone true to character, except for Rob of course. :oP but yeah, Much thanks! :o)

**_Soratheoathkeeper-_** Thank you! :o) And yeah, they have no powers, just normal, well, semi-_normal_ teens :oP And, I'm glad you like BB's back story, I was wondering for a while how to do his character and that popped in my head so, um yeah, I'm glad you liked it :o)

**_Luvlifecharm- _**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it :oD

**_Night's Soul- _**Thanks, I'll do my best to make those chapters longer :o) Oh, and thanks for the heads up on the grammar and spelling, I'll try and fix that up in the following chaps. :o) Thanks for the review.

**_KittyCat918-_** I know how that is, I really need a new computer... :oP Anyhow, I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for the review! :o)

**_Mdizzle999872- _**Awesome! I rock! Hee... :oD Thanks so much man. Sorry for takin so long to update, and thanks for the review! :o)

**_WrItEr At EaSe- _**Thank you! I'm glad you like it :o) Thanks for the review!

**_SocialButterfli- _**Thank you! And I apologize for my sluggish updating, I try to put it out as quickly as I can. :oP

**_Tink33- _**Thank you! Don't worry, I'll keep updating, I apologize for taking so long to do so however :oP But yeah, a beta-reader? Er, feeling kinda dumb, but I don't really know what that is :o/ I'm guessing a proof reader? Oh man, I feel ignorant... :o) But, thanks for the review! And, uh, was I right on the whole beta reader thing?

**_bOb the bUilder'- _** Thank you! And, wow, I was strangely reminded of those Hershey's chocolate commercials, you know the 'put a smile on your face' ones. :o) Um, yeah, I'm a little random... I'll stop now. Thanks for reviewing!

**_StArFiRe-RuLz- _**Huzzah! :o) I'm glad you liked it! And I'm also glad I rock your pink and blue toe socks :oP I should buy some... I've never worn toe socks... :o) But thank you for the review!

**_CloudsHalo- _**Thanks, and I do enjoy writing Raven parts :o) Tell me if you ever think I kind of get her out of character, I'm doing my best not to, but just in case. :oP But I'll do my best with the Rae/BB parts, and sorry bout this chap :oP But, yes, thanks so much for your input and such :o) And sorry for my 'ASAP update' that took quite a while :oP

**_Poopy Penguin- _**Thanks! Glad you liked last chapter, sorry it took so long for this one :o)

**_A lil' like Raven-_** Thanks! And yes, fluff is good :oP Sorry for the long wait, Hope you like :o)

**_Blondeshadowcat- _**Yeah, I like to see Rob's thoughts on Star in fics too, and yeah, Although I'm not fond of the name Dick for a guy, call me immature but my Track coach's name is Dick and he's well... a dick. I bust up laughing every time someone says his name. I just had to put some of that in the story. Oh that irony... :oP I'm glad you like it though, thanks for the review! :oD

**_Amopoet4- _**Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And I'm also happy you think I do Raven well :oD I think I try hardest to do Raven's character cause I don't want to mess her up you know? I really like her character. :oP

**_Siren-mergirl-_** I'm glad you like it! And I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update! I'm tryin' to get the chapters out there as fast as I can. :oP Well, I hope you like this chapter. :o) Thanks for reviewing! :oD

**_Lilodiegirl123- _** ****Don't worry, I'm gonna clear up the grudge between Victor and BB. And yeah, you pretty much nailed Dick on the head, that's basically what I was going for with his character, to be the dick. The thing is, I can kinda see him as being a dick given certain circumstances you know? Cause sometimes Robin is just...O.o if you know what I mean. And yeah, I agree with the Star/Rob thing. Oh! Dude! That is a great idea! About the puppy dog thing, I laughed when I read that :oD Oh man, would it be okay if I use something like that later? Thanks a lot for your input! I really do love long reviews. I'd also like to hear some of your ideas, if that's okay with you of course, though I pretty much have the story all planned out, I'd just like to hear some little things I could do to make it better. Like with the whole Star treating Rob as a puppy dog. Something little but a great addition to any story. I'll give you credit of course, that is if you let me use your ideas or whatever. :oP Oh, man, I must've typed your ear off eh? :oP sorry bout that, but yeah, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story so far! :o)

**_Jesus Freak 9-_** No problem, I love Rob/Star's (duh... :oP) but, wow thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! The best? blushes Aww shucks... :o) I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update, I really need to fix that. :oP But Thanks again for the review! :o)

**_Albie 325- _**Yeah, I love BB too! He's one great character. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Mr Roboto

Hiya folks! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the chapter! Sorry if anyone seems utterly OOC in this chapter. :o(

Oh, and to those of you who were wondering, the line from BFC was...

"_Can I please eat now?"_

_"I dunno, give it a try..."_

During the sushi scene between Bender and Clair. :o)

Disclaimer: Hey you konw taht sudties sohw poelpe can raed snetecnes as lnog as the frist and lsat lteters in a wrod are the smae baecusae we raed wdros as a wohle and not one lteter at a tmie. Naet huh?

I dno't own it popeles :o)

Robot.

"_What—what—"He stuttered before he cleared his throat, taking a moment to compose himself. He took a deep, shuttered breath, letting it out shakily. "What did you call me?"_

Kori looked at him nervously, his response and behavior throwing her for a complete loop. She squirmed uncomfortably under his intense blue gaze.

"A Robin..." She repeated awkwardly, pushing the tips of her index figures together. "I did not mean any offence... I merely meant that you were a child of spring and the Robin is the bird and—"She began, explaining herself quickly, looking everywhere but at him. Though she could still feel his eyes on her, intense, burning...lost. "I am sorry?" She finally looked at him again, biting her lower lip.

"No...Its- its fine..." He responded distantly, his mind somewhere else. It was Kori's turn to gaze intently, her green eyes searching his and finding...nothing. A strange detachment. "My Mom used to call me that..." He whispered faintly, more to himself than to anyone else. But Kori heard. The room was quiet.

"Richard?" She said, unsure. Kori found her hand reaching for his arm. He sat there, detached, cold, empty...

"I'm fine!" He shouted harshly, Kori pulled back in hurt and surprise, her lips slightly parted, her fingers still reaching for him.

"You are not..." She said softly, still searching, finding no answers.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Garfield questioned eyes narrowed, his tone soft yet harsh as though he knew he was treading on dangerous grounds.

"Nothing," He bit venomously. Victor, Raven and Garfield exchanged glances. Kori however bit her lip as she continued to search Dick's eyes.

With that the mysterious boy jerked down, grabbing his backpack and hoisting it on the desk. He quickly unzipped it and pulled out a longneck, brown, glass bottle.

Kori pursed her lips, eyes narrowed to slits. She had remembered the last time she had seen that bottle. Her sister made her try some once, and ever the naive one, Kori had believed it was a drink called 'Root Beer'.

To make a long story short, it involved a high speed car chase in her sister's sports car, _a lot_ of explaining, much sickness and puking along with her sister being grounded until her parents left the Earth. The main details were still a bit hazy. Probably because of the drink now that she thought about it...

Though, despite the fact she very nearly got Kori arrested, the next day her sister seemed quite fine and guilt free. She was actually quite keen on doing the whole thing over again. Though Kori yelled and reminded her it was forbidden. Her sister responded with, _"The best things in life are,"_ Her smug tone and apathy was enough to make Kori want to—

"What. Is. That?" Raven suddenly announced, stiff as a board, her shadowed face cold, eyes narrowed darkly.

Dick held up the bottle smirking, seeming to be back to his normal, jerk-y self, as though the incident with "Robin" hadn't happened.

"What? Fearless Raven scared of the bottle?" Dick taunted lightly, raising his brows and shaking the bottle. Everyone else watched in fear as Raven smoldered under the hood.

"You can ruin your own pathetic life on your own time, but you will _not_ drink _that_ in front of me," Raven said venomously, in a voice that held no argument. Everyone except Dick flinched at the tone.

He sat, face unyielding, but he put the drink back in his backpack none- the- less.

"No need to get emotional," He responded with that smirk of his.

"I am not getting emotional. I don't do emotion." Raven bit back, her voice the epitome of apathy. Dick quirked a brow, Raven continued.

"Emotions are fleeting, useless, and wielded freely. It is easy to lose control," Raven spoke, Kori could see that beneath her cool exterior, something was churning underneath, "When that happens, the strongest of them comes out with full force."

Garfield looked around at everyone incredulously, before turning back to Raven. His awkwardness around her forgotten for the moment.

"What? _Love_?" He said in disbelief, "Major ice queen," He jerked his thumb toward Raven before continuing. "So that's it, Raven's afraid to—"

"_That_," Raven cut in darkly, glaring daggers at Garfield, "Is not the strongest emotion,"

Knowing that this wasn't going in a good direction at all, Victor carefully steered Garfield out of dangerous waters, attracting all attention back to Dick.

"So that's what you're in here for?" Victor pointed to the backpack, which contained the bottle.

"I know it's hard for you," Dick responded, "But stop being such an idiot,"

"So now I'm an idiot?" Victor shouted, he couldn't help but loose his temper around this guy, "I'm not the one drinking underage, stuck in detention every day!"

"Who said I was _drinking_ it?! Didn't I tell you to stop being such an idiot!"

"Who said you were drinking it?! You only keep it in your backpack you—"

"And me being in detention! If you hadn't noticed jock strap, you're in here too!" Dick snapped. Victor hardened.

"Only this once. Unlike you, I don't live here,"

"But, you're still here," Dick pointed with a smirk, "Don't you have playoffs?" Victor grit his teeth but said nothing. "So tell me, what's a perfect little jock, doing in detention huh?"

Victor's chocolate eyes clouded over, his expression unreadable, yet vulnerable at the same time.

"All those idiot jocks belong in detention," Garfield finally turned away from Raven and entered the conversation, his voice bitter. He turned to Victor. "Well, you seem okay I guess..." He amended, turning to the dark skinned jock. "What _did_ you do anyway?"

Victor looked from Garfield, still getting this feeling he knew him from somewhere... to Dick, to Kori and to Raven. They were all staring at him, and the weight of guilt that he had ever since 'it' happened came crashing down on him. So hard, not even he could lift it.

And despite the fact he didn't want anyone to know. That he had planned on keeping his 'weakness' locked away, he found the thing he wanted to do the most was tell them all about it. He didn't know why, perhaps because they were strangers, or that they all seemed to be dealing with some problem or another, but he felt that he could tell them things he couldn't tell his friends.

And before he knew it, before he could even stop it, he began to speak.

"You wanna know why I'm here?" He looked up at everyone again. He took the silence as a cue to continue. "I'm here because I was an idiot...and I was caught..." He sat there silently, eyes shut tightly.

After a few moments of silence Dick spoke.

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up, and here I thought you would be vague,"

Victor continued as though Dick hadn't said anything.

"It was at practice. This kid, he wanted to get in on the scrimmage game right, he was a scrawny little guy..." Victor held his hand up to his chest, indicating 'scrawny'. "Well, me and Atlas, he's captain you know, well, we talked it over and Atlas thought it would be funny to see the guy get pounded. Well, I agreed and we let him play." Victor rubbed his temples, as the rest of the room listened, silent as the grave.

"He _was_ pounded." Victor said bluntly with a small forced smile, "Everyone was callin' him 'grass stain' and pounding him and his stupid purple jersey into the ground like there was no tomorrow. And I just let it happen... He walked back to lockers with a limp. But I was surprised he even made it off the field. " Victor paused again, seeming to compose himself.

Kori seemed to be in shock at what Victor was describing. Garfield had turned stiff as a statue, Dick was listening half-heartedly while Raven was sitting, listening with no clear emotion present.

"So- so we get to the showers right, and the guy, well, he was showerin' and he left his soap bottle on the dividing wall, right in the open see..." Victor rubbed his head and continued on.

"And well, Atlas said he nicked this green dye from science earlier, and Atlas says 'Just do It', right, so I—"

"And you just _did_ it? Just like that?" Garfield interrupted, voice carefully controlled. Victor looked at him painfully as though it was difficult for him to admit himself.

"Well, Atlas... He and my Pop are like this," He crossed two thick fingers together, "And my Dad he well..." He trailed off before clearing his throat and continuing.

"So I—"He looked to the floor. "Well, I made the grass stain, a literal grass stain..."

The room was dead silent. Victor gave a soft little laugh to break the awkwardness he had just created. In his mind, it was worth it though, it felt as though a great weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

He looked up at everyone meekly, waiting for them to say something, anything. The silence was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"You heartless, gutless, mindless _prick_," Garfield finally snapped, his normally cheery face contorted in anger. Victor, as well as everyone else seemed surprised by the outburst. "You—you actually thought that was funny didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to, well you know, I mean—"Victor started sheepishly, it was a strange sight to be sure, the big burly teen cowering slightly to a lanky, awkward boy named _Garfield_. "I didn't want to be weak..." He muttered finally.

"Didn't want to be—Do you realize—can you even comprehend—"Garfield appeared too angry to even form a complete sentence.

"Do you know what it was like to try and explain to my Mom why I was _green_ on the most important day of her life!?!" He finally snapped, seeming to regain his ability to form sentences.

"Do you know what it was like to see my step-dad's face and eyes on me for the whole ceremony! Or how 'bout what it was like to hear the whispers of what a _cruel_, _heartless_ boy I was from all my family members! Including my Grandma!"

"My step-dad hates me now! My Mom thinks I did that on purpose! Shows how much faith she has in me, really an eye opener. Knowing that your Mom believes you to be that cruel..." He paused, breathing harshly, "And my hair is still tinted green!" Garfield pointed to his hair positively livid, "And when I was sent to the office, they wouldn't say who did it! That only confirmed my Mom's belief it was me more!"

"I—I, that was—that was you?" Victor squeaked meekly, looking smaller than an ant. That...that was why he looked so familiar... Victor wished the floor would just swallow him up. He was so stupid...

Garfield laughed. A cold, harsh laugh that was very unfitting for him. A sick, disbelieving smile on his face as he shook his head, continuously blinking his green eyes.

"You can't—" He put his hand to his mouth before starting again. "You can't even remember. Couldn't even laugh at me to my face...yeah, you're real strong..."

Victor subdued even more. Kori looked near tears.

"Please, no more mean talking..." She said inaudibly. Dick heard, and cast the red head a gentle glance. No one noticed. He tenderly reached for her shoulder, only to shake his head and retract his hand. Dick quickly turned away with the same unreachable face.

"I'm sorry..." Victor said softly, "You, you don't know my Dad..." His soft vulnerability quickly turned to anger. "He's—he's a mindless, controlling...Aargh!" In a burst of frustration, he banged his fist against the wooden desk with a loud slam that echoed through the bare, empty room. Kori yelped and put her face in her hands. Dick glanced at her helplessly.

"You just don't understand what he's like..." He gritted, turning to Garfield, "He's this mindless robot that—"

"He's not the robot! You are!" Garfield shouted, pointing an angry accusing finger at him. "'He said', 'He told me to', You do anything anyone tells you to! You're a mindless machine like all those other jock clones who can't think for themselves!"

"Look, I know what I did to you was wrong...and cruel... and—"

"Then why did you do it!?!"

"If I didn't...... my Pop would... I would be—" Victor trailed off yet again. Refusing to make eye contact with Garfield.

"_Weak_?! Is that what you were about to say?! 'Cause, sorry to break it to you but you are the weakest person I have ever met!" Garfield snarled, "I may not be able to hold up eight times my weight but at least I can stand up for what I believe in!"

"You don't know my Dad! You don't know what he's like!"

"And I bet you don't know what it's like to stand up to a group of poachers! Let me tell you it isn't exactly a picnic, but I did it! Why, because it was the right thing to do that's why! And you, you can't even stand up to your friends."

"_Enough_!!" A voice shouted loudly, growling and glaring harshly at the two. Garfield and Victor turned to face Richard who was standing, his face livid.

The two looked on confused, understanding only when they saw a huddled up version of Kori, crying softly behind Richards somewhat protective stance. Garfield's eyes trailed over to Raven, her book was held tightly in her grasp. Knuckles white, shaking slightly. His green eyes softened.

The room was silent. The only sounds coming from Kori's soft sniffles.

**OOO**

**_Solodancer789- _**Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this one as well! :o) I'll do my best to update quickly. :oP

**_SxStrngSamurai13- _**Thank you so much! I'm glad you like I it. And yeah, I think the main reason I didn't do it in the library was just so that there were no real distractions in the room. Just them and their problems. :o) A library probably wouldn't have subtracted from that but that's what I was going for at any rate :oP And thanks for being so specific in your review, really helps me know what I'm doin' right and stuff. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

**_Luvlifecharm-_** Thanks :o) I'd like to take credit for how Rob was named, but alas, I cannot. :o( I got it from a website that said that his mom called him that cause he was born on the first of spring and that's how he got the nickname and such, :oP Well, I'm glad you liked, hope you liked this one too. :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Elemental-girl- _**Yeah, I'm trying to work out all of my writing kinks :oP But yeah, I'm glad you like it :o) Thanks so much for reviewing! :o)

**_Jemi- _**Yeah, that's where I got the inspiration for the tofu scene :oP and I agree, mustard is way nasty :oS But yeah, Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up :o( Hope you liked it though. :o) Thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_StArFiRe-RuLz- _**Don't worry, Dick is gonna be just fine, until its his turn to spill the beans on his backround. ( coming up either next chp. Or the one after that.) and there's gonna be Rob/Star fluff in that chapter. :oD So don't die on me. ;oP But as for how much time they have left, I'd say they have about five hours left. :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**_SinFire99- _**Yeah, BB was a little annoying but ah well, still gotta love him anyway. :oP Hope you liked this chapter :o) Much thanks for your review! :oD

**_Akami- _**Thank you! And sorry it took so long :o( Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_SocialButterfli- _**Thank you so much! And yeah, you're right, after you mentioned it I remembered about the whole vegan/vegetarian thing. My bad :o( But yeah, BB does say he's a vegetarian so he shall claim the ignorance on that part. :oP And I love to put stuff from the show into the fic! Just little things, I dunno why but I just like doing it for some reason. :oP And Wow! Your favorite authors list? Thanks! I feel special. :oD Well, I'm glad you like it, and sorry this chapter took so long. :o)

**_Eevee-Shadows- _**Thank you! Sorry this update took so long, Thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN- _**Thank you! But really, it's not necessary to remove your thumbs. :oP I'm glad you like it so far and thanks for the review! :oD

**_Blackcoat-245- _**Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :o) Sorry for takin so long, but here's the update. Hope you enjoyed! :oD

**_Silverkid- _**Thanks! Here's the update, Hope you like this one as well. :o) Muchas Gracias for reviewing! :o)

**_Raven's stalker- _**Thank you! I'm glad my fic kicks arse :oD But hope you like this chapter, Thanks for reviewing! :oD

**_Cupcakies- _**Of course! Don't let the fact that he's a major Dick fool you! :o) But yeah, this will most definitely be a Rob/Star. :o) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_Airhead123- _**Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, I'm going to finish this story :o)

**_Clouds Halo- _**Thanks I'll try not to worry about it :o) I'm glad I'm not utterly destroying Raven's character and that the last chapter wasn't ruined by the "moment" :oP And yeah, you can use Mod for your fic no problem :oD You didn't have to ask my permission, I mean it's not like you're full on copying my story (right? :oP j/k) but I appreciate your asking :oD Oh and don't worry about the lengthy reviews, I like long reviews. :oD But, yeah, thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long, considering you asked permission and I feel bad for not giving you an answer sooner. But, thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter. :o)

**_Freaky Person O.o- _**Oh, about the spare line, I meant that BB wouldn't be getting a milk because he's a vegan/vegetarian and so there would be a spare. By Raven smashing it, she would be getting rid of it. :o) Just to clear that up. Don't worry, more fluff to come in later chapters. :o) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :o)

**_Lil' LIK Star- _**Thanks! Here's the update, sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_Blonde Shadowcat- _**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it. :o) Hope you liked this chapter as well, thanks for reviewing. :o)

**_A lil' like Raven- _**Thank you! Sorry didn't mean to leave you in suspense! (or did I? ooh eee ooh) um yeah...Anyhow, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :o) Thanks for the review!

**_Lilstarblossom- _**Thank you! And no, just a long trek of awkward silence :oD I'm glad you like it, though more light will be shed on the Robin thing either the next chapter or the one after that. :o) Hope you liked this one! :oD Thanks for reviewing!

**_Ninjamonkey- _**Thank you! Yeah, all the characters are soon to explain themselves. :oP Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :o)

**_Jadefire- _**Yeah, think they're a lot like each other in the show as well, BB and Starfire being the other characters that are like each other. And Cy well, er, I suppose a mix between them? :oP Poor Cy, he never gets any love. :o( Anyhow, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one as well. Boy were you right about awkwardness and pain :oP But yeah, Thanks for reviewing and Cool! I'm cool! :oD

**_Rose- _**Other than the fact I am a little unnerved by the angry mob congregating outside your window, I thank you for reviewing and having them throw away the gross hot dog videos :oP But yeah, thanks for reviewing! Sorry 'bout the cliffy. :o) Hope you enjoy this chapter, I wish to appease the mob. :oP

**_Lost Inside- _**20/10? Wow thanks! :oD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it lives up to that standard. :o) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Spazzfire- _**Sorry bout the cliffy! I apologize for my cruelness :oP Laughing out loud at that last statement. :oD Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**_Chica- _**Hooray for cookies! I'm glad I cleared that up for ya. Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :o)

**_Kazuko Aeko- _**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, sorry it took so long for this chapter, Hope you enjoyed it :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Starxfire- _**Thank you! And to answer your Q, Dick had ham. He takes a bite out of it when telling BB about how he won't stop people from eating meat. :o) Why ham you ask? I got it from the episode "The Beast Within" I think that's what its called... but yeah :o) sorry it took so long for the update, hope you liked it :oD

**_Al leon- _**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it thus far!

**_Misunderstoodgirl- _**Sorry for taking so long to update, but yeah, when you get your story up I'll do my best to R&R. :o) I'm rarely ever on the net anymore thanks to sports and school, but I'll do my best. :oD Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! :o)


	7. The Color Purple

Hi everyone, and may I just say…

I am _sooo_ sorry! I know I haven't updated in a few millennia but I got a _cough_ C- _cough_ on my math test and my parents flipped. So yeah, I was kinda banned from all computer usage. :oP I _hate_ math!! When in the world am I ever going to use Pre- Cal?! Honestly, I don't want to be an engineer or a mathematician! I mean when am I ever, in the 'real world' going to need to graph a quadratic equation or name the vertical asymtote? Unless some evil math dictator decides to rule the world and kill off everyone who doesn't know about rational functions I think I'll get along just fine with out it. And now I have to go in for tutoring! Grrr…

Um… sorry, but I had to vent somewhere.

On a lighter note, may I just say how stoked I was to see 200 reviews! Man you guys rock! Thanks so much for your input! I didn't get to read them as I was banned so there won't be any feedback this chapter. Sorry! Besides, I wanted to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. :oP

Please forgive me if it sucks, for I was quite distraught while writing it. Damn you Pre-Cal! Damn you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do wish I owned a time machine so I could go back and strangle whoever decided to make Pre-Cal a requirement to Juniors. (My parents only had to take up to Algebra in high school, That is such Crap!!) On with the chapter before I start venting again.

The Color Purple

_The room was silent. The only sounds coming from Kori's soft sniffles._

Victor looked around awkwardly, squirming around looking as though this was the last place on Earth he wanted to be. Garfield was looking between Kori, Raven and Dick, not really knowing how to react.

"Please…stop fighting." Kori spoke finally looking up sadly, "Friends are not supposed to—" Before she could even finish Garfield had spoken up, his rare display of anger flaring up again.

"Friends? _Friends_? Since when were _we_" He indicated Victor "_Ever_ friends? Why would I want to be friends with _him_!" Victor shriveled up even more. "Who in their right mind would want to?!"

It was silent for a moment.

"You do not mean that…" Kori said softly. Garfield opened his mouth to protest but Kori cut him off. "True, the things he did were wrong and cruel…" Victor flinched, "But he has sought out redemption… everyone deserves a second chance." She looked between Victor and Garfield with a small smile.

Garfield's demeanor softened ever so slightly.

"_No_," Dick interjected forcefully. Kori as well as everyone else looked up in surprise. His blue eyes met Kori's green. "Everyone doesn't… Not for some things." He added, a bit softer, "Not for some things…" He turned his gaze away from Kori to glare at the floor. Kori reached out toward him again.

"Friend Richa—"

"Why are you doing this? Huh?" He snapped, jerking his head up, his eyes boring into hers with a fierce intensity. "_Why_?!"

She instinctively leaned back, a bit confused and somewhat frightened. Something about his look scared her. The depth of his eyes…or perhaps the fact that she had seen that look before, and it had scared her then as well.

"Doing wha—"

"Being like—like—like _this_!" He exclaimed, nearly tearing out his unruly black hair, "Calling me friend, being so—so goddamned nice!!"

Kori looked on, not sure of how to respond. Garfield, however, had more to say on the matter.

"What?! Is it like some sort of crime now!? Kindness? Huh? How sad is it when it's a shock that someone could _possibly_ be genuinely nice?"

"I don't know if you've taken a look at the world lately, but it _is_ a shock," Dick spat, "Everyone in this hole is driven by greed, power, revenge… and anyone who isn't is always—!" He abruptly stopped shouting, shoulders slumping. "They're always…"

Kori listened intently, Dick's views on the world and his last statement… she was glad he stopped. She didn't think she could handle it if he finished that sentence. But she knew it needed to be…

"Richa—"

"Oy!! Will you lot hush up? Me Mum can 'ear yoo all the way in jolly ol' Brit'in!" Mod burst into the room interrupting Kori. His fiery hair was a mess and his eyes looked puffy, as though he had just woken up from a nap.

Kori resisted the urge to glare at Mod. He had just interrupted a—

"An' yoo, uh, Mander-Mandy- Amanda—" Mod stumbled, pointing a groggy finger at Kori, "uh, Ms. Anders," He cleared his throat and continued, "Mr. Benson jus' phoned in, looks loike you git to spend anot'er Sat'ur day wit' me eh luv?" With a somewhat evil cackle, a yawn and a scratch of the derrière. He left the room again.

After a few minutes of silence…

"Well if that wasn't random…" Raven responded dryly.

"Yes, it was quite…" Kori trailed off, as her brows scrunched in confusion thinking about what he had called her. "Quite capricious…"

"Uhh…who has a dictionary?" Garfield questioned, scratching his green tinted hair, his anger temporarily forgotten.

"You know what that is?" Raven interjected, Garfield sent her a glare. Kori paid them no mind. Instead she sat there, staring at the door where Mod had just exited.

_'An' yoo, uh, Mander- Mandy-Amanda—'_ Mod's words replayed over and over again in Kori's head. Amanda? Her name didn't even—

She let out a gasp as her green eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Her sister…

_'You've got detention, and I've got a date to meet…' _

Kori seethed as she thought of her sister mocking her, driving away in her stupid sports car. Laughing at her… she had set her up…and she fell for it…

She had let herself be tricked… _again_. She knew it. After all, when had she ever gotten in trouble? And how many times had she played scapegoat for her sister's nefarious deeds? Too many to count. She grit her teeth as she thought of how foolish she must've looked. How foolish she was to come even though she didn't receive a slip. How foolish to think she got detention for throwing meatloaf…

She clenched her fist.

She had an instinctive feeling her sister was up to no good, as usual. And as usual, she was quick to forgive and believe her sister had changed and was, for once, telling the truth. She so hoped it would happen.

Her anger dissipated slightly and she let her shoulders slump feeling dejected.

Why was it that people always seemed to change for the worse? But never the other way around? She wanted her old sister back. The one from elementary school that was just playfully mean… The one that would tease her relentlessly, then save her from bullies the next day.

Now her sister was plain cruel… so _different_… It had gotten progressively worse as they grew older. What had she done to her? What made the drastic change? Why? She didn't understand it.

Perhaps…perhaps people didn't change for the better…

Kori shook her head free of her negative thoughts.

But without hope that people could… she spared a small glance toward Richard… The world would be a sad place indeed.

"Uh Kori?" She abruptly came out of her stupor as she heard Victor's tentative voice. Looking around, Kori noticed that all eyes were on her, she gave the group a nervous smile.

"Yes?" She questioned, Dick pointed to her hand in response. Kori looked and gasped. She had broken her favorite pencil. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the shattered wood that had broken in half. She hadn't even remembered picking it up. Chuckling nervously she dropped the devastated pencil with a clatter. "Um…"

With another nervous chuckle she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oops?"

"You okay?" BB questioned, his brows knitted, emerald eyes concerned.

"Of course!" She responded quickly, "Everything is fine, everything is wonderful! I am here surrounded by my closest peers and—"

"And that!" Dick exclaimed, rubbing his temples, "Why on Earth do you talk like that?" Kori tilted her head brows furrowed.

"Dude, leave her alone," Victor said softly but firmly.

"Oh! Now you stick up for people? Now that you're jock friends aren't around?" Garfield sneered, "Dude, you are so pathetic…" Victor darkly glared at the ground, unable to say anything as Garfield shook his head.

Casting a sad glance at the two boys, Kori looked back over to Dick. Pressing her two index fingers together she responded.

"My parents always enforced proper grammar," Kori admitted with a small smile of nostalgia.

She had always gotten odd stares because her speech. She no longer cared though. She was actually quite surprised no one had pointed it out sooner. Her parents were professors, and English ones at that. So, it was granted they would be sticklers for grammar.

And yes she knew that she was taking her parents too literally. She wasn't stupid. But they had always smiled when she spoke like that. Like an innocent child who took everything too literally, or the ones who tried to grow up too fast, talking like defense attorneys at the age of five.

A special smile, reserved just for her. Whenever she would go out of her way and look up ridiculously long, obscure words from the dictionary and speak extremely proper grammar like she was delivering an essay with no contractions, her head held high. Her parents would laugh, and she glowed, feeling warm on the inside.

The more she did it, the better she got. And she would get the smile every time. She was teased horribly in elementary school, she would come home crying, and reverted back to 'normal' speech.

When she did, her parents would ask what happened to their little professor. Kori would smile, and reverted back to her unique speech pattern, and her parents would laugh, her sister would beat up those mean kids.… And then Kori realized something.

Who cared if she was made fun of? She didn't even know those kids that well. Why should she change because of them? They didn't stop being mean or rude because of her, despite the fact she often reprimanded her fellow classmates for wrongful behavior and lack of manners.

Besides, she found it quite entertaining to talk like that once she got the hang of it. And soon slang was like a foreign language to her.

Her sister of course, scoffed at her and used slang at every opportunity. Even though she stood up to the bullies and defended Kori, in elementary school at any rate… then again, once she did 'save' her, she always rubbed it in Kori's face….

She never really understood her sister. She probably never would now that she thought about it...

"Hell—ooo? Kori? Dude, you're acting more out of it than Raven," The sound of BB's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked up to see Raven sending him a fierce glare.

"Yeah…" Dick added, brows furrowed, looking between Raven and Kori. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" He questioned, eyes lingering on Raven's shadowed face.

"Yeah, I can see it now," Garfield laughed, "Raven's secretly plotting our downfall with evil curses from her nasty old book,"

"Keep it up," Raven warned harshly pulling her hood over her face more.

"Well it's probably true!" Garfield defended, "I mean, all you do is read from that stupid book, with your little hood barrier!"

"So what's wrong?" Dick questioned, arms crossed.

Raven looked up at Dick scowling.

"For a secretive person, you sure do like to pry," Raven quipped darkly.

"Great, I try to help out and what do I get?"

"I don't need you to help with my problems when you can't handle your own," Raven snarled.

"Hey, I'm handling my 'problems' just fine!" Dick growled.

"Biting everyone's heads off and being a dick is not exactly what I would call 'handling it' just fine" Raven snapped.

Kori looked between the two. How in the world had this started? Why was everyone always fighting?

"Neither is closing yourself off with your whole, 'emotions are evil' speech and wearing your stupid little" Dick waved his finger around pointing at her hood trying to think of a word, "Your stupid little mask thing, you don't see me walking around with one,"

"Not all masks are visible," Kori responded looking at Richard, "If I did not know better, I would say you are wearing a mask as well Richard," Kori pointed, analyzing his face. Richard seemed shocked, but quickly recovered and gave the red-head a stony look.

"If it was socially acceptable, I'd bet he'd wear one," Victor joked, not wanting to repeat the whole event with Garfield over again. He could see the conversation would escalate and he couldn't take another heated conversation. It was kind of like Jerry Springer… With out the excessive cursing and lack of cheating husbands and chair throwing with women who want to—oh hell, it wasn't like Springer at all really. He sure did suck at metaphors…

"No way, he'd wear Christmas colored spandex!" Garfield looked over at Victor, busting up at the thought. Victor smiled, not just because of the thought of Dick in Christmas colored tights, but also because Garfield had completely forgotten his animosity toward him. For one moment at least.

"At least they wouldn't be purple," Dick snapped back, recalling Victor's tale of a purple training jersey. Garfield frowned and Raven rubbed her temples at their immaturity.

"I have a skirt that is purple!" Kori announced, flying into the conversation, "I also have a tank top to match! Along with a pair of boots I had acquired at Christmas, along with a matching scarf and winter cap with a pretty snowflake design of sewed in sparkly thread—"

Her fervor died down as she looked up and noticed everyone's stares. She abashedly cleared her throat.

"I am fond of the color…" She admitted, scuffing her toes on the floor and shrugging. Her head down, looking up at them smiling ingenuously.

Dick couldn't help his lips from curving upward ever so slightly. His anger and bitterness melted away for that one moment. That one look that made him feel something deep down that had been long forgotten.

**OOO**

Well, this was kind of a Kori centered chapter and forgive me if it was long and boring, the next chapter will be better. :o)

But yeah, I hope I wrote Kori's reason for talking like she does fairly realistically. I wanted to do something different considering she is always portrayed as an immigrant. Granted, the immigrant approach relates most to the show and is way better than my idea. Oh well… bah. :oP


	8. Carnival

Hiya everyone! :o) Alas, we have finally reached the chapter where Dick looses it! Heh… When it comes to this story, I find Dick hardest to write so please forgive me if he seems out of character. Or anyone else for that matter.

Oh yeah, this chapter, Dick kinda has a cursing fit, nothing major or past PG13 but he does say the 's' word. So heads up. :o)

Disclaimer: Yeah, so, I don't own anything yada yada yada… On with the chapter!

**Carnival.**

_"Dick couldn't help his lips from curving upward ever so slightly. His anger and bitterness melted away for that one moment. That one look that made him feel something deep down that had been long forgotten._

Dick crossed his arms as he prepared for Garfield's counter statement.

Come on you know its true," Garfield said, looking at everyone, trying to get support. "They always kill off the good looking comic relief guy first,"

"And…" Victor said innocently enough, looking toward the ceiling, cupping his hand around his ear, blinking his eyes.

Garfield scowled.

"And… I—" He scowled more, "I like to wear purple spandex…" The lanky boy responded reluctantly, voice fading as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Victor laughed, Raven shook her head, Dick rolled his eyes and Kori smiled.

Victor and Garfield had somehow gotten into a debate on who knew more about the secret levels of 'Attack of the Protozoids', which was some sort of video game. To solve the matter they ended up creating a sort of trivia question game, where they each asked five questions and whoever got the most wrong had to comply to the winners dare.

In the Lightening Round, Garfield had lost, and was made to say, "I like to wear purple spandex" at the end of each sentence.

Kori consented, it did get a bit old, as Garfield hadn't shut up in the past half hour or so, but the important thing was. They were no longer fighting, and Kori intended to keep it that way.

"Yes, but, the good looking woman is never killed off…" She interceded.

"Of course she's never killed off," Victor responded with a wave of his hand. "You gotta figure, mostly guys are watching these gory scary movies,"

"So the hot chick has to make it to the end so her clothes get artfully torn and her hair gets super messy. Although, by the end she's usually covered in alien goop and dirt and stuff, which is kinda nasty… yet… oddly sexy," Garfield responded, hand on his chin. Victor gave him a look. "And, I like to wear purple spandex…" He muttered.

"But why do we, as girls, only get to observe the sexy man for the first half hour of the picture?" Kori questioned. Dick made a strange sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle covered by a cough. However, the group now knew better than to say anything.

"It's alright Kori," Garfield responded, "If you want to observe a sexy guy, I can always give you a picture," He said with a grin flexing his muscle.

"Really? Of which man?" Kori responded eagerly. Garfield hit his head. And Victor laughed.

"And I like to wear purple spandex…" Garfield responded.

"Will you please stop saying that…" Raven growled. "It's getting very old, very fast…"

"Heh…" Garfield said sheepishly and cleared his throat.

The tentative, budding friendly conversation died. And the group was stuck sitting in fairly uncomfortable silence.

Kori frowned slightly. It had taken forever to get that conversation going. The strange thing was. It started with a fight between Victor and Garfield. The two had been going at it like bitter enemies, and then somehow video games had come up and then the two were arguing like close brothers.

It was the strangest thing Kori had ever seen. And now it was gone. Biting her lip, she was determined to get the conversation going again. What better way to do that, then to bring up the topic that started it.

"Has anyone played the game, 'Mega Monkeys Four'? It is quite entertaining,"

"Entertaining?! Dude, it's like one of the best games ever!" Garfield responded zealously.

"Beat the game like eight times already," Victor added, "Couldn't put it down!"

"I have yet to beat it… My sister," She frowned as she said it, "Has though. She is much better at the video games than I." She announced, her face falling as thoughts of her sister came flooding. "And the reading of poetry, the playing of sports, the contests of pie eating…" She couldn't help it as all her insecurities flowed out of her mouth.

The rest of the group all exchanged glances. Dick scooted closer to Kori.

"And she knows when people are _not_ talking about shovels!" Kori added half indignant, half embarrassed, rubbing her elbow.

Dick's hand was halfway to her shoulder when his face contorted in confusion. What had she just said? He spared a glance at the other three. By the looks on their faces, they had no idea either. Shaking his head, he dropped his hand.

"Everybody has their strong points," He responded, Kori looked up, surprised by his gentle tone.

"But being good at everything, isn't well… everything. I mean, you may not be as good as your sister when it comes to games, but you're the best uh… person that I've um—" Dick stumbled over his words, as though he had forgotten how to say something nice.

Kori waited looking at him in wonder, he had taken off the mask… for the moment at least.

Victor, Garfield and Raven however, were still in shock over his drastic and sudden change of character.

"I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck, "You—well, you know…" He finished lamely. It was silent for a moment.

"Thank you Richard," Kori responded with a wide, innocent grin, "That was the nicest thing someone has ever almost said to me."

Richard looked to the floor with a small smile.

"That was weird…" Garfield whispered in Victor's ear. The jock nodded.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Victor decided to restart the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, you can't be good at everything," Victor shrugged, "I mean, I suck at carnival games,"

"Dude me too! Those things are such a rip!" Garfield agreed enthusiastically.

"Yes, I was never fond of the carnival games, I much preferred the cotton candy," Kori added.

"Although I did win once, it was a giant chicken!" Garfield responded proudly.

"A giant chicken…" Raven repeated rolling her eyes. Garfield turned to her.

"You know you want a giant chicken Raven, if you want I can give it to you free of charge," Garfield waggled his eyebrows.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world…" Raven responded in monotone, rolling her eyes. Kori smiled at the interaction. Even Raven was coming out of her shell somewhat.

"What of you and your carnival experiences Richard?" Kori questioned turning to the black haired boy with a smile. Not at all expecting the reaction she received.

He was sitting, a detached, cold, fearful look on his face. His arms were crossed and he was staring into nothingness. His mask was back.

"Richard," Kori probed carefully.

"Looks like he's back to normal," Garfield muttered in Victor's ear.

Dick continued staring out into nothing. Lost and drowning in his own thoughts.

"What's up? Have bad carnival experiences?" Garfield questioned.

He didn't notice Dick tense or the fierce gleam that shone in his eyes.

"It was the carnies wasn't it?" Garfield started, "They always creeped me out, especially the people in the shows with—"

"SHUT UP!" Dick snapped viciously. Garfield instinctively jerked back. Victor glared and Kori watched on a little frightened as she began to piece things together in her mind.

Dick glared at all of them. Something in him was triggered. And it was coming out.

"You! All of you! Have no idea! And she's gone!" Dick snapped, holding his head. "She's gone… they're gone…" He breathed harshly, squeezing his steel blue eyes shut.

Victor dropped his glare. The whole group stared at him fearfully, even Raven. No one knew what to do or say. It was deathly silent.

Kori bit her lip as she stared at Dick painfully. It all became clear. She gulped, but knew she had to do it. She had to get him to let out whatever he was holding in before it completely consumed him.

She took a deep breath as she glanced at Dick's tense form one last time before casting her emerald eyes to the ground.

"What- what happened to her?" She questioned quietly, looking softly toward the ground and back up.

"What!?" Dick snapped, glaring at her harshly. Kori painfully looked away, grabbing her elbow.

"To your Mother…" She swallowed. The other three, even Garfield, knew to keep silent. They all tried to discreetly get Kori's attention. Get her to drop it, but the red head was determined. This needed to happen. He needed to get it out.

Dick didn't answer. It was deathly silent. And then, as though he couldn't help it, couldn't stop it. He spoke.

"You want to know?" He spoke, colder than ice. Kori nodded weakly, chancing a glance at him. A sick, twisted grin was on his face, his eyes hollow and glinting with something Kori couldn't finger.

"They were murdered," He spoke with that same twisted smile, in a voice that chilled Kori to the bone. She shuttered involuntarily. The room was deathly quiet. "Both of them…" His voice was getting shaky, and his chest was heaving. Soon he was gulping air, his eyes suspiciously glassy.

"THEY WERE MURDERED!!" He shouted, Kori cowered, truly afraid of the tortured boy before her. "And I watched it…I watched it…" The boy became engulfed in shaky, dry sobs. Looking like a lost little boy trapped in a teenager's body.

Kori found traces of tears coming to her eyes.

The rest of the group sat there in fear and shock. What did you do after something like that? How were you supposed to act? What were you supposed to say? What were you supposed to _do_?

"That- that bastard… cut- cut the rope… he cut it… they fell… I saw… I saw…" Dick stuttered, and he looked up. A sparkle in his eye. "I swear I'm gonna kill him… I'm gonna find him… He—" He shut his eyes painfully.

Kori stared at him pathetically. Swallowing the strange painful feeling in her throat and blinking away a tear. Kori plucked up all her courage to speak.

"Please… please do not harbor so much hatred… they- they will not come back…" Kori said quietly. The other three watched Kori helplessly, unable to say anything, and unable to prepare themselves for Dick's response.

"What?!" Dick snarled fiercely. Kori opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "What the hell do you know about it! You don't know _shit_! God damn little Miss perfect! What the hell would you know about what I feel! What the hell do you know!" Dick burst fiercely standing, throwing his chair behind him with a roar.

Kori flinched but stood up as well.

"I know that hatred does not bring back loved ones…" Kori responded simply, "I have tried… they do not come back…"

It seemed that Dick, as well as everyone else was thrown for a loop. Dick recovered quickly.

"What?" He snarled, still angry and hurt.

"The drunken driver… of the car." Kori held her elbow and looked up at Dick, "He… I used to hate him so… He had…taken them away…"

Dick's face was no longer contorted in anger. Instead, a strange look had replaced it. A painful vulnerable one.

"But… my hatred did not bring my parents back…" She chanced another glance at him. "It will not bring yours back…" She said, swallowing, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Dick's eyes softened. With that he fell into her arms and collapsed into sobs.

A surprised look crossed Kori's features as she softly patted his back.

Victor, Garfield and Raven watched the interaction awkwardly. Looking as though they would rather be anywhere but there.

OOO 

Okay, here Dick completely looses it. Boy those Titans sure have some serious issues… Heh. But hey, itleads toa Rob/Star kinda moment.This chapter was weird to write. I'm so used to writing comedy and this is quite the opposite. :oP

Sorry if this was er… intense. I read somewhere that Dick's parents were trapeze people in the circus and they were murdered. This is kind of my take on what would happen to Robin if he didn't have Batman to er ease the pain I guess.

Um forgive me if this chapter was hokey and seems like it belongs on some bad soap opera :oP. I really did try my best on it. The more I read it the more I hate it though.

Eh, I'll shut up now. Let me know what ya think. Review. :o)


	9. Just Desserts?

Hiya everyone! :o) Sorry it took so long for the update!

Anyhow, Hope you like this chapter. And fairly long authors note :oP

**To the Raven fans**: My apologies for having so little Raven in this story and I'm sure you're all dying to know the deal with the hood (Okay maybe not but still :oP) Anyhow, Next chapter is Raven centered! Huzzah! And after that she'll be saying more. The main reason there was so little of Raven talking is cause I figured that, like how Robin became a total Dick because of his past and lack of Batman, that Raven would be the more reclusive loner with no real desire to talk to these strangers. Alas, that is about to change.

Well sorry for boring the pants off you with all that boring analysis stuff. On with the chapter!

_Disclaimer_: anodelgnaisdghsbloeniasgibeslneeoven. Ha! Decipher that losers who wish to sue me! That's right, I disclaimed it in a secret un- cipherable code. So get out your Little Orphan Annie decoder ring from your Ovaltine box and get started on that.

**Real Disclaimer**: Honestly people… I don't own it, and my brain is starting to hurt from trying to find out clever, witty and funny ways to tell this to the general audience every chapter of my story, which has characters I don't own by the way. Shocking I know…

**_Important notice!!! _**

To all you reviewer's out there who enjoy the story so far, I just want to thank you for all your encouragement, motivation, constructive comments and just plain niceness. (I think that's a word…:oP) I appreciate your feedback so much and am truly honored that you take the time to post your opinion. Okay that's enough of that, I'm getting all sappy. :o/ but seriously, thank you so much! Especially for sticking out my fairly long update speed. Some more patiently than others ;oP

_**And now to our regular broadcast program.**_

**Just Desserts.**

_Dick's eyes softened. With that he fell into her arms and collapsed into sobs._

_A surprised look crossed Kori's features as she softly patted his back._

_Victor, Garfield and Raven watched the interaction awkwardly. Looking as though they would rather be anywhere but there._

And as he stood there, in her arms, he felt the strangest warm feeling. Everything that had been tormenting him was eased and a large, dark, looming weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders.

It was the oddest feeling for Dick. The pain was still there. Still smarting deeply in his heart, but it no longer felt so heavy. It was no longer gnawing away at him as it did before.

Richard was coming out. _Robin_ was coming out from the deep chasm where he was sure he would be lost for good.

And Richard stood, in Kori's arms. The shackles of hate no longer on him. He felt free from the bonds of pride, revenge and reputation. He could honestly care less if anyone saw him crying for the first time since he was three when he fell off his bicycle. He hadn't even cried when his parents died… his sadness and anger was beyond crying. It was a caged ball of torment that Dick had made sure was never let out.

But now… She had unlocked it… feelings he never thought he could share came pouring out. Cages broke. Walls crumbled.

And for the first time since he was little …

Richard felt…

_Free_.

Ooo 

Garfield sighed loudly, rolling the upper half of himself on the desk and lightly banging his head out of sheer boredom.

It had been a while since Richard's outburst. Far too much awkward silence. Kori had taken to sitting next to Richard and had been consoling him.

The odd thing was. It actually seemed to work. Richard had calmed down, and as the two whispered behind him he swore he heard giggles. He was glad Kori had taken care of that, otherwise, he didn't know what he would do if he was stuck in a room with Dick after his spazz out.

The silence seemed less awkward now at any rate. He could feel it alleviate from the room oddly enough as Kori and Dick talked. Raven had taken out her stupid book again and Victor had taken to bouncing a pencil eraser as high as he could after several glances at Dick.

Now it was just the calm after the storm…. Or was it the calm before the storm? But that wouldn't make sense because Dick's yelling would be the storm and then this silence would be the calm? If awkward silence could be considered calm… maybe like fog… the fog after the storm? Garfield groaned.

All this thinking was making his already bored brain hurt…

After hearing Dick say something and then Kori giggle. Garfield decided that this had gone on long enough. Dick seemed fine now and all he had to do was make sure he didn't bring up the carnival and everything should turn out just fine…

"I'm _sooo_ booorrrreeeeddddd," Garfield groaned loudly.

Everyone's head snapped up to look at him. Victor bit his lip and sent a careful glance toward Dick to see how he would react.

After all… spilling your soul out about your parents death and traumatic childhood to a room full of strangers was a pretty intense experience. And having an idiot say how bored he was after something like that…

In any case… had Victor been Dick, he probably would have punched Garfield's lights out then and there.

Dick looked up at Garfield and Victor nearly ducked expecting a firey volcanic eruption. But no such thing happened.

"Seriously… we need to get out of this room," Richard responded, a slight smirk on his face.

Victor looked cautiously at Dick.

Why was he not exploding? Victor quirked a brow. He highly doubted he would ever understand Richard Grayson.

"But, we are not allowed to leave the room remember," Kori reminded, biting on her lip, looking toward the door Mr. Mod had continuously been entering and exiting as though he would burst in and catch them in the act of planning to escape.

"We should all go to the cafeteria and raid their desserts," Garfield suggested, eyes lit up mischievously as he sat in his chair backwards suddenly feeling a lot less bored.

"Or we could go down to the field and play some foo—" Victor started zealously, before fading into nothing and gulping as he chanced a glance at Garfield. The last thing he needed to do was bring up the whole "Green/Football incident,"

Apparently Raven thought so as well and quickly diverted Garfield's attention.

"Or we could just stay in here and read," Raven intervened, grabbing Garfield's attention as she looked at Victor.

"Read?! Are you insane?!" Garfield exclaimed, completely forgetting about Victor's statement.

Victor quickly sent the hooded girl a grateful look. She ignored it. Or pretended to at any rate.

"It's a worthwhile hobby. Don't shun it just because you don't know how to do it," Raven snipped while turning the page.

Victor chuckled and Garfield just glared unable to think of a witty retort.

"All in favor for going to the kitchens?" Richard questioned, suddenly playing leader.

"Dude!" Garfield exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm in," Victor added, still not making eye contact with Richard.

Garfield looked over to Raven who was ignoring everything taking place, or pretending to ignore at any rate, as the lanky boy noticed her eyes were not whizzing across the page but stuck staring at the middle of the book.

"Come on Raven! You know you want to," Garfield coaxed.

Raven resolutely ignored him, but he noticed her eyes dart over for an instant. That was all the encouragement he needed.

"It'll be a chance for us to all do something together you know," Garfield responded, idiotic as it may sound, he found that he had somehow formed a bond with everybody in the room. He couldn't quite finger it, but it felt… it felt kinda…

Right.

"As friends?!" Kori exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Garfield looked over at her with a smile. It was almost as though she had read his mind.

"Yeah, as friends…" Garfield said with a smile, "or like spy's or something," He added putting a hand on his chin.

"Spy's?" Victor repeated, giving Garfield a look that clearly said, "What the hell?"

"Yeah, you know, I mean we _are_ sneaking out. Spy's sneak out, therefore like spy's," Garfield clarified.

"Teenagers sneak out too," Victor pointed, "So what does that make us, the Teen Spy's?" Victor said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Of course not, the 'Teen Spy's' is a stupid spy name," Garfield snapped back. "But the idea of having a name isn't so bad…"

Everyone except Kori groaned.

"Why would you give him ideas…" Raven hissed in Victor's ear.

"Hey I didn't mean to do it," Victor responded, raising his hands up in defense.

"Hmm… what's a good name…" Garfield muttered tapping his chin.

"Well, are we going to the cafeteria or not?" Raven interrupted.

Garfield abandoned all name -thinking -upage

"Whoa! You're really gonna go!"

"Are you hard of hearing?"

Garfield grinned sheepishly.

"What about you Kori?" Dick questioned looking toward the red-head who looked absolutely horrified at the idea.

"I do not like disobeying the rules…" She stated, fears of turning into her sister running through her mind. An image of herself waking up in the morning and looking in the mirror and see her sister cackling evilly back at her played through her brain.

She shook her head at the scary thought. She was not her sister. She was not a trouble-maker. She was innocent, goody-two-shoes Kori Anders and she planned to keep it that way.

But sneaking out did seem awful tempting…

"Come on Kori, Please! Raven's going," Garfield exclaimed as though that solved the matter.

"Yes but—"

"We'll just be gone a few minutes, promise," Richard smiled, holding up two fingers in scout's honor.

"Yes but—"

"Besides, all he said was "sit and be quiot,"" Richard quoted in a very believing British accent which made Kori giggle, "He never said anything about leaving the room."

"Yes but that was implied," Kori argued, weakly, finding that despite her respect for the rules she would really rather go with her friends and get ice cream.

After all… Everything seemed okay with them now. Richard was cured for the most part… they were no longer fighting… Raven was actually speaking.

"Come on Kori, all that counts here is what that creepy British guy said," Victor announced.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can sit in a chair and I can push you there," Richard responded with a grin putting his hand on her shoulder earning another giggle from Kori. "That way, you wouldn't be breaking the rules,"

"Yes, I suppose that is—"

"It's settled then," Raven announced.

"Awesome, let's go!" Garfield concurred..

"But…What will happen if Mr. Mod finds us all vacant from our seats?" Kori questioned, still slightly nervous.

Richard's face split in a grin.

"Detention,"

Ooo 

"Coast is clear, Green Ranger over and out," Garfield then let out a hiss to imitate the sound of static as he pretended to talk in a walkie-talkie as he motioned the group to the hall.

"Must you do that?" Raven groaned.

"Rodger that Green Leader, Tin Man out, over" Victor then let out a hiss.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"Come now, you must have a favorite," Kori grinned.

"I'm serious, I don't really have a favorite," Richard shrugged.

Kori nudged him. Richard looked into her green eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Well… I did like sundaes…" He cleared his throat, "My Mom used to make them… before, you know…" He looked up and met her eyes briefly, his blue eyes clouded over.

Kori gave him a small smile.

"You see, it is good to let it out," She smiled patting him on the back. "Your Mother sounds to be a lovely woman," She added quietly

"Heh… She was… she was…" Richard agreed, somberly nodding with a soft melancholy grin. "Hang on,"

Richard grabbed her softly by the shoulder and the two stopped as the other three continued down the hall still talking into their 'walkie-talkies'.

Kori looked at Richard curiously.

"I wanna thank you," Richard began without preamble, rubbing the back of his neck looking as though if he didn't say it now, he never would, "For everything,"

Kori's face split into a shy smile.

"I welcome you," She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But it was—truly—I mean to say—" She blushed as she stumbled on her words.

He put a finger to her lips but quickly pulled it away, half shocked at what he had just done, and half shocked at the electric charge his finger got by doing it..

"I uh, I also want to… I want to apologize… for being such a jerk…" Richard added swallowing, mumbling the last part about being a jerk. He couldn't help but notice her shining green eyes and how they were piercing into his own reading his every thought.

Feeling suffocated from all this… open emotion. Richard heaved a deep breath.

"Um yeah, that's it," He summed up quickly, "We'd better catch up," With that he began walking down the hall a slightly overwhelmed Kori behind him, after all, it was not everyday you made such an impact on someone's life.

Richard heaved another deep breath as he felt Kori brush up beside him. His heartstrings tugged, and he felt sick at the same time.

He felt he was opening up at an alarming rate, shouting, crying, thanking, apologizing and talking about memories of his Mother with a girl he was starting to have feelings for was just enough to put the once cold hearted Dick on an emotion overload.

Ooo.

"Dude… Look at all this ice cream… awweeesommeee…." Garfield drooled as he opened up the freezer.

"Aren't you a vegan?" Raven questioned, adjusting her hood and quirking a brow.

Garfield turned.

"Whoa, you were listening to me when I said that?" Garfield questioned with a grin, "I thought you were just ignore—"

"Don't flatter yourself. It's kind of hard to not retain information when it's being shoved down your throat," Raven snipped.

Garfield frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"If you put it that way…Well, anyway, they keep a dairy free stock. Why they don't have soymilk is anyone's guess…" Garfield muttered grabbing a carton that was shoved in the back and had mild freezer burn.

"Mmm-mnn," Victor smiled, "Nothin' like a carton of chocolate ice cream," he grabbed two, keeping one for himself and passing one to Kori.

"Thank you Victor," Kori grinned.

"No prob," Victor reached in the fridge again, "Vanilla or Chocolate Raven?" Cyborg questioned.

"I don't do ice cream…" Raven responded. With a shrug, Victor put them back.

"One over here," Richard signaled. "Vanilla,"

Victor froze and turned, still feeling traces of awkwardness. He looked around at the group. Was he the only one who still felt it?

"Gotcha…" With that he handed Richard a carton and shut the freezer.

"May we go back now please," Kori questioned nervously. "I am hoping that Mr. Mod will not notice we were gone…"

"Yeah, let's go," Garfield agreed. "My Mom would kill me if I got another detention."

"What a favor to us all…" Raven commented dryly.

"Ha ha… real funny, you should do stand up," Garfield muttered sarcastically.

**Ooo**

One by one, the group sneaked in the door quietly, their hands numb from carrying the frozen treats. Mod was no where in sight.

Kori let out a sigh of relief and took a seat, Richard plopping down next to her.

"What a lousy teacher, what kind of detention are they running at this place," Garfield rolled his eyes and popped open his ice cream carton. "Shame they don't have nuts or cherries…" Garfield sighed.

"Uh, guys…" Victor started, staring down at his ice cream carton, "Did anyone grab any spoons?"

Everyone except Raven looked down at their ice cream and groaned.

**OOO**

Whew, done with that chapter had to get the filler out of the way but guaranteed the next chapter will better. And hopefully up a lot sooner than this one, I shall try! :oP

So yeah, review!


	10. Friends?

I'm baaackkk! _With a vengeance _:oP And may I just say that I am _soooooo_ sorry for taking so long to update. I had a mental breakdown Yay! But honestly, I am so over school. We're breaking up. It's an unhealthy relationship for the both of us. :oP

Mandatory excuses- Insane stress levels due to AP midterms. Screw you History and Bio! Math. Nuff said. And due to said stress levels and a grody sick little brother, I got the cold from hell resulting with me being in a comatose state on my bed for a week and using a whole box of Puffs. :oD Along with sports and the fears of an enclosing graduation and college preparation (advisory gag) I was a tad bit busy this wonderful month of February. I was sick during Valentines :o( So once again, my sincerest apologies for taking over a month to update. :oD

Wow, was I surprised to see so many reviews and even a drawing , which was awesome by the way. The Robin made me crack up :oD (I believe it's called oekaki or something :o/) But anyhow, you guys are the greatest ever! I'm so glad you all seem to enjoy my story and thanks for stickin' with me despite the fact I update at a rate slower than that of a turtle. :o/ Honestly, I really want to reply to all your reviews but I swear I have no free time. :oP I will try next chapter. Oh gosh but Thank you all again! Here is the long awaited Raven chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Yes, that's it. No clever comment. And I'll bet you were so looking forward to it. ;oP

Warning: This chapter contains serious themes and the 'F' and 'S' word. It still lands under PG-13 rating though from what I understand. :o) And don't worry, the cursing does have a purpose, it isn't just cursing to curse. :o)

**Friends?**

"_Uh, guys…" Victor started, staring down at his ice cream carton, "Did anyone grab any spoons?"_

_Everyone except Raven looked down at their ice cream and groaned._

The clock ticked slowly as the group was left staring sadly at their ice cream. Garfield had taken to licking the top of his very much like a cat or dog would as Raven and Victor watched on disgustedly.

"Ma—an," Garfield moaned pulling his face out of the carton, a creamy white goatee on his features, "This is way lame…"

"Agreed," Kori consented sadly, her face resting in one hand as she absently drew circles on the desk with the other.

"Guess we just have to wait for it to melt…" Richard announced.

"Melt! Dude, do you know how long that'll take!" Garfield snapped, a bit grumpy, "My ice cream…" He finished pitifully, staring sadly at his frozen treat.

Kori sighed and looked at her ice cream, brain reeling as she tried to come up with a solution. With a jolt of realization, Kori snapped her fingers face triumphant.

"I know!" With that Kori took her carton and jammed it between her legs.

The frozen ice cream carton seared her warm skin, as she then used her hands to work the sides.

"Uh, Kori?" Garfield questioned looking at her oddly.

"Yes BB?" Kori questioned, smiling through chattering teeth.

"What're you doing?" He finished.

"Oh I get it!" Victor interrupted finger held up triumphantly. He then took his ice cream carton and began mashing the sides in with his warm hands. Kori laughed, teeth chattering, as her idea spread.

Richard smiled lightly and put his carton between his own legs. He looked over at Kori who was still shivering yet still trying to melt her ice cream all the same.

Kori's teeth chattered violently as she continued working the ice cream. Her hands were numb and it was slowly working its way up to her shoulders when she suddenly felt something warm. She stopped shivering momentarily and a confused look crossed her features. A black jacket was now draped over her shoulders. A giant, knowing smile spread on her face.

"Thank you," She smiled softly, her cheeks a tinge red as she turned to the black haired boy next to her. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was aloof, staring at the ceiling as he melted his ice cream. However, Kori could see a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Garfield rolled his eyes at the sickening display.

"Dudes! I still don't get what—" He turned toward Victor as he saw the jock chugging his ice cream like a giant milkshake.

His green eyes widened as he looked from his frozen ice cream carton to Victor. Time froze as sweet realization dawned on him. In a flash, he snatched his ice cream and began hugging it tightly against his chest. Ignoring the bitter cold that seared his torso.

Raven looked over at the group. They were freezing themselves just to get some cheap, school ice cream.

"Idiots…" Raven muttered. But not even she could ignore the tinge of fondness that was in her voice.

Ooo

"Come on Kori, what would _you_ do?" Victor questioned, an eccentric smile on his features.

"I would… bark like a dog?" Kori replied giggling, already feeling the effects of a gallon of melted sugar.

"No no no, it's gotta be somethin' way out there, like… drinking a gallon of mustard!" Victor laughed insanely.

"A gallon? No that is quite distasteful," Kori giggled, a disgusted look on her face.

"Dude, did you not see your hot dog? It practically had a gallon on it," Garfield waved.

"It was barely half the bottle," Kori defended arms crossed, a cute pout on her features.

Richard watched on with an amused smirk on his features. The trio's sugar overdose had turned out to be highly entertaining.

"Well what would you do?" Kori huffed finally.

"Me?" Garfield questioned unnecessarily. Kori nodded fervently. "I would do _anything_ for a Klondike bar," Garfield bragged, thumb pointed at his chest.

"Anything?" Kori questioned.

"Anything," Garfield confirmed with a confident smirk.

A large, slightly crazed grin formed on Victors face.

"I got one," With that he motioned Kori over. The redhead complied and Victor who was still grinning like an idiot whispered in Kori's ear.

Kori's eyes widened and she burst out into peals of laugher, as did Victor. Garfield stared at them, growing increasingly curious.

"What? _What_?" Garfield whined in a voice that could rival a three year old. Victor motioned him over, and there was more whispering. Garfield's eyes widened as well.

"No way!" Garfield exclaimed gesturing wildly, looking drunk. The group exchanged glances and the sugar induced trio burst into another fit of laughter.

If what was said was truly funny, or if the trio was just on a sugar high from melted ice cream, no one would ever know…

When the laughter had died down to a dull roar, Garfield wiped a tear from his eye, looking up at Richard.

"What about you Di—er Rich, what would you do?" Garfield questioned, still grinning, a smudge of tofu ice cream on his face.

"Yes Richard, what would you do for a Klondike bar?" Kori questioned taking her seat next to him and nudging him with her elbow.

"Umm…"

"Would you run naked through the tundra?" Garfield questioned.

Richard raised a brow. Kori, Victor and Garfield traded glances, before bursting into yet another fit of laughter. The ice cream mixed with the utter randomness of the statement had made the three clinically insane.

Richard looked over at Kori, whose face was now a tinge pink, her red hair a bit of a mess. She was holding her sides from laughing so hard. He smiled lightly.

"Maybe… for something other than a Klondike bar…" He said quietly, no one heard him. Richard looked up, past the laughing maniacs and spotted Raven.

Out of the loop, reading, seemingly not paying attention to the others crazed antics.

"What about Raven?" Richard questioned, Raven's head snapped up at the sound of her name, "What would she do for a Klondike bar?"

Raven turned her attention to Richard with a shadowed, curious glare. Richard met her glare and simply shrugged raising his brows.

"Yes! What would you do friend Raven?" The ever perky Kori questioned, wiping some tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah, Hmm… What would be a good one…" Victor pondered hand on his chin.

"I've got one," Garfield interceded. "Would you take off your hood?" He questioned a goofy smile still on his face, but a serious intent look in his green eyes.

"Yeah! That's a good one Gar!" Victor responded, giving the lanky teen a hard slap on the back that knocked the wind out of him, "Take off your hood Raven," Victor concurred.

Raven sent one last glare at Richard before pulling her hood up to further hide her face.

"No thanks… I think I'll pass…" Raven responded dryly.

"Come Friend Raven, surely you are sick of wearing the hood now yes?"

"Not really…" With that she pulled it over her head tighter.

"Come on girl, you know you want the Klondike bar," Victor grinned raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, you are among friends! It is not too much of a dare yes?" Kori grinned.

Friends… Friends? Friends… Raven contemplated the word.

"We're not friends," Raven responded. She might as well not have said anything because it wouldn't sink into their heads anyway. _Why_ did they think of her as a friend anyway? Were they friends? Was this typical 'friend' behavior? She wouldn't know. Raven never really had one. No one ever wanted to talk to her. She didn't mind… It just made it that much easier…

_Raven stood. It was deathly quiet, the only sounds coming from his loud sniffles. He was drowning out the sweet smell of flowers with the burning smell of the drink. She stood silently at the edge of the deep, dark hole. A rose sat precariously on the edge. Raven watched as the rose tipped and fell silently in the void. Gone forever. _

_The only sound left was that of his sniffles._

"Dude! What is your deal, can't you just take it off once, for a second?"

"Perhaps it is because we do not have the Klondike bar with us?"

"If that's the case I can bring ya one on Monday, after all, what're friends for?"

There was that word again…

_You better not show anyone._

_I wasn't planning on it._

_You wore that when your Mom…when she…_

_I know._

_She's gone and I'm stuck with you…_

_…Silence…_

_I would trade in a heartbeat…_

_I'm late for school._

"Perhaps it is of sentimental value?"

"A hood Kori? What's so sentimental about wearing a hood?"

"Just a hypothesis…"

_"She…she's gone…"_

_Raven stood still staring into the dark chasm. They were the only two left. She heard him get up. He was sniffling next to her._

_"Did—didn't you hear! She's gone! She's fucking gone!" He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her violently. "Damn you! Don't you care! Don't you care you little shit!"_

_Her head throbbed, she felt sick. _

_Her hood fell off as he shook. Two trails of crystalline tears streaked her pale cheeks._

_He jumped away as though burned. Staring painfully at his hands._

_"Oh God…" He collapsed into tears on the soil. "Oh God, oh God…"_

_Raven pulled up her hood. The shadows covered her face._

"I don't understand what the big deal is, It's just a hood,"

"If she does not wish to partake, perhaps we should just let her be… Perhaps there are some things we are not meant to understand about friend Raven,"

Raven grabbed her head. Bad images and memories she had were surfacing. Things that she didn't want to remember. Things she had kept locked away…

"Raven?" She heard Victor's voice, "You okay girl?"

Why did they care? It was so much easier when no one cared… Why was she thinking these things. They didn't affect her anymore. They were in the past. They were over. There was nothing she, or anyone else, could do to change it…

She needed to get away… she needed to run.

Is that what she wanted? To spend her whole life running? With no where to go?...

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Raven, I mean, it's okay if you don' wan—" She jerked away harshly at the sound of Garfield's voice and feel of his warm hand. She caught his wide eyed, scared look as he backed away from her. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pound images out of her brain.

She was certain she had given…_him…_ that same look many times…

_Her eyes were wide and scared… she backed away ignoring her blurring eyesight. This wasn't her father… no… this wasn't happening… it wasn't… He advanced in a rage. _

_She had no where to run…_

_**SMACK.**_

_Stop it! You—you can't keep doing this to me! Get off me! Get off!_

_SHUT UP DAMNIT! SHUT THE F—_

Raven covered her ears. Forcing the memory out. She quickly snapped back to reality.

"I—I'm sorry… Don't touch me. I don't like it when people touch me…" Raven amended.

Everyone was staring at her. In the same way they had stared at Richard earlier.

"Why Raven?" Richard questioned.

Raven felt suffocated. She could hear _him _in her head. She was confused. Did she want to tell them? Was it worth the risk?

"I _just_ don't," she snapped, breathing harshly.

Everyone in the room was staring at her. She made eye contact with all of them. The room was spinning. Painful memories flooded to her mind. Begging to be let out, she couldn't… no…

but…

She found that she wanted them to ask. She wanted to have someone… anyone… _care_…

No… What good would that do… She was confused. No one had ever went deeper. No one had ever cared to ask why she had the hood…

Why did _they_? Why did they _care_. No one ever cared. No one… no one…

Calm down… Panicking will solve nothing… She took a deep breath. They were all still staring.

Taking a few deep breaths she found herself calming down. Her memories were back where they belonged. She couldn't let them see her like this. No one would ever see her like that.

It was awkwardly silent. The trio seemed to have sobered up and were staring unsure of what to do. Victor felt a headache coming on as he thought of having to deal with another Richard. Everything was just starting to go relatively normal too…

Raven exhaling one last time, grabbed her book and intently stared at its pages. She just had to remain calm. That's it… And while she could have easily walked out the door. Away from them all.

She found… she didn't want to go…

The clock continued ticking.

"Arrgghh! Dude! How can you do that?" Garfield spoke up, nearly tearing out his green tinted hair in aggravation.

Everyone's eyes darted to the lanky teens, while Raven resolutely pretended to ignore him. Garfield's eyes narrowed at her failure to acknowledge him.

"And that! Ignoring everybody! I try to be nice to you, we _all_ try to be nice to you but you still treat us like my freezer burned ice cream!" Garfield announced, gesturing wildly and pointing to his empty carton of ice cream that had been left in the freezer for at least a decade. "How can we be your friends when you won't let us!"

And no matter how Raven tried to ignore it. Garfield's jabs hit her deep. Her grip on her book tightened. She had to control it… But she couldn't… She slammed it down and stood up. Garfield jumped back in shock but quickly gained composure.

"You just don't get it do you—" Raven started her voice dark.

"Get what! What don't I get?"

"Gar…" Victor started weakly. It was no use. He knew some big emotional thing was going to happen anyway. He just hoped he was ready for it.

"No!" He brushed off Victor without even looking at him, His gaze was still fixed on Raven, "I've had it with this mystery girl routine, first the milk, then your hood deal, what is _with_ you?"

And Raven snapped.

"You want to know," Raven said quickly and harshly, her hand gripping her hood tightly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

And before she realized what she was doing, she felt her cropped hair ruffle and a slight wind rush her face. It was off.

Garfield stumbled back, eyes wide, mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Dear friend!" Kori gasped loudly, her hand flying over her mouth, her large green eyes were larger than saucers.

Richard had a stunned look for a fraction of a second, it was soon replaced with an unaffected, knowing look. As though he had figured it out already.

"Oh my God," Victor managed his face horrified.

Raven inwardly cursed herself. Stupid… stupid… She quickly covered her bruised face. She wasn't even going to try the age old, 'I fell into a brick wall' excuse. What had she done?...what had she done?

"Raven—I… dude I didn't kn—I didn't mean, what happened?" Garfield was stuttering incoherently. Staring at the shadowed area of her face, only seeing the black under the shadows.

"Who did that to you?" Richard questioned softly yet sternly.

"Just drop it…"

"You took it off," Richard pointed. Raven grit her teeth, knowing full well she had brought this upon herself.

"It's my problem, I'll deal with it," Raven all but growled, face hardened.

"Deal with _that_? _Alone_," Garfield announced pointing at her hood. Finally finding his ability to form sentences.

"Not gonna happen," Victor added.

"Yes Raven…" Kori supplemented, "No one deserves such treatment," She looked like she was about to cry.

The door was right there… all she had to do was…

but… she looked at all of her 'friends' faces.

Isn't that what she really wanted…

And the words just slipped.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father…" And as the words spilled from her mouth, she felt the strangest feeling of uttermost relief and a bone chilling fear. Snakes writhed in the pit of her stomach as her throat went dry.

It was out.

The secret she had kept for six years now was out. To a group of people she had just met six hours ago. Everything about it screamed 'mistake'. Yet…

"I thought I had problems with my Pops…" Victor said softly, barely over a whisper, looking at the floor and clenching his fist.

"No, this is wrong… This is all wrong," Kori breathed. Some tears went down her cheeks as she stared at Raven, "No one should be treated this way. Especially by their own Father! Oh Raven I—"

Raven put her fingers to her temple. That's all she needed, Kori to start crying, as though this wasn't hard enough. Raven couldn't even describe what she was feeling anymore. It was like a million different emotions had melded into one.

She wanted to scream. But what would that solve? She growled inwardly. Why did she always have to suppress everything she felt?

"Listen, I shouldn't have said anything. Just let it go. Forget I said anything," She looked away from everyone.

Kori, Richard, Garfield and Victor exchanged somber glances. Kori took a step forward.

"I am sorry Raven… but we cannot," Kori responded quietly, "Friends do not forget. Not some things."

"And they sure as hell don't let somethin' like this go," Victor too stepped up.

"It's okay Raven," She could feel Richard step up behind her.

She couldn't believe this was happening. What would happen to her? Would they tell? Would people come to take her away? Would they forget? Would they leave her as soon as they walked out the door? What was going to happen to_ him_? What wouldhappen to her…

A million worries and feelings flooded her mind.

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not," Garfield gave her a small smile.

And Raven looked at Garfield, Victor, Kori and Richard. A small, genuine slightly teary smile coming to her face. And for that single moment all her worries vanished. Her hood had somehow fallen off.

She had friends.

And they cared.

**OOO**

Ta-da! This was kinda my Breakfast Club getting high scene. Except with ice cream instead of pot :oD (Drug Free that's me :oD)

When, it came to Raven, man was this chapter hard to write. :oP Trying to balance her real character and personality with the needed emotional breakthrough and different past was hard. I hope I preserved the Raven everybody knows and loves for the most part.

And hooray! Next chapter everyone is finally more open and such! This next chapter will have more Raven/Starfire friendship in it most definitely. I really do love their friendship, but due to Raven's character, I couldn't realistically have her be friends with Star just yet. So yeah, more of that coming up :oD And more Titan interaction in general.

Sadness… the story's almost over :o( Just two more chapters. Maybe three, but as of now it is two.

I also want to make it a point that I did _not_ write Raven's past to romanticize child abuse. Child abuse and abuse in general is a _very serious_ issue that causes very serious problems. It is not something to be taken lightly, nor something to be used only to provide the whole 'knight in shining armor coming to the rescue' effect. I wrote this because I felt that this would be the closest to Raven's past in this parallel universe and to also show that there are people who do _care_, and there are people who want to help while it might not feel like it, Especially if you are the victim.

If I told you I knew what it was like to be physically abused I would be lying. I don't know what it must be like and I can't even imagine it. But I do know that it isn't something that anyone should have to deal with. And I know that it's easier to say than to do but I hope from the bottom of my heart that if anyone reading this has this problem or knows anyone who suffers from abuse would inform someone immediately.

**No one **deserves to be treated that way. Period.

You can make a difference in someone's life 

Jesus loves you and God Bless :o)


	11. Purple Hair

First off… I would like to say… I am _soooo_ sorry for taking over eighteen hundred million years to update this chapter. First it was AP testing. Then it was finals. Then it was me wanting to do nothing for the start of summer. Then it was me being lazy.

Aaa—and then more laziness and so, my sincerest of sincere apologies for not updating. :o) Hopefully this chapter will be decent, I went through and revamped this chapter quite a few times. So enough of me yapping here is the far too long awaited chapter 11 Hope it doesn't suck. :o)

Oh yes, and I believe that someone asked where the Titans 'normal' names were from, anyway, they're the Titans aliases from the comics :o)

_Disclaimer_: Surprisingly, after all this time, I still haven't managed to own the Teen Titans. Shocking, I know.

OOO

**Purple Hair.**

"Well…" Garfield said, chin in his hand, eyes narrowed, "We're waiting…"

"I don't know… it's a pointless question…"

"Sharing your talents is most certainly not pointless friend Raven!" Kori interjected earnestly, "Please, please share,"

"Yeah Rae, you know you're good at something other than reading," Victor added with a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes. Looking at the four people sitting with her in a circle on the floor. Her eyes falling on Kori who was coming up to her on her knees.

"Please friend Raven, Victor has shared," Kori tried, as Victor laughed, rubbing his feet rapidly on the carpet then poking Garfield with his index finger.

"OW! Du-uudeee! We all know you're good at the shocking thing you metal electricity conductor dude!" Garfield growled, rubbing his arm. Victor just laughed.

"You see, it can be something small, like the ability to call kittens, or to grow flowers or to create the laughter in children or—"

"Agh, alright already," Raven sighed in her monotone, "I'm good at…" She looked to the ground and finished in a grumpy mumble, "braiding hair…"

Kori let out a zealous gasp and squeak. While Garfield and Victor burst into silent giggles while Richard smirked.

Ravens eyes narrowed viciously.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," Garfield waved, still bursting at the seams. "It…it—you just don't seem like the 'braiding hair' type ya know,"

"Yeah, not that there's any thing wrong with you being able to braid hair," Victor added at the look on Raven's face. Kori however was still staring at Raven gleefully.

"You are quite talented at the braiding maneuvers! Please, perhaps you could perform the braids on my hair?" Kori questioned hopefully, her green eyes sparkling.

Raven looked at her, her face deadpan. Kori bit her lip pushing her index fingers together.

"Because my sister never did perform the braiding maneuvers and I was hoping that maybe you would like to, if it is not to big a deal and that perhaps after I could do the same for—"

"I'll braid your hair Kori," Raven said finally.

A gong sounded. Crickets chirped. Kori lit up with glee. Victor rubbed his feet on the carpet and touched Garfield on the arm with his index finger.

"OW! DUUUDDDEEEE!" Garfield cried, rubbing his own feet on the carpet in hopes for revenge as Victor grinned.

Ooo

"What of your talents Richard?" Kori questioned as she sat in front of Raven who was surprisingly braiding the redheads' hair.

"Uhmmm…" Richard rubbed the back of his neck.

There was a long pause.

"I know Kung Fu," He finally stated in a monotone.

"Dude!"

"Really!"

"Glorious!"

"Um… cool?"

"Dude show me some moves! I was a triple chocolate fudge sundae belt in my kindergarten class," Garfield proclaimed, standing up and kicking at the air making ridiculous "Waaaahhhh--- waaaachhaaa! Huyaa!" noises.

"Hmm... I think I skipped that lesson…" Richard grinned. "Been taking 'em since I was a kid. Had the same teacher for nearly ten years…" Richard stroked his chin reminiscently. "He's a little bats if you know what I mean," He added with a smile rotating his index finger in a circle by his ear.

"Dude, all those karate people are loco," Garfield added, "Ninja Showdown 8, despite the sweet fight scenes, I don't understand how smashing a fly qualifies you as a master ninja,"

"You have to _catch_ the fly genius," Raven corrected dully as she braided Kori's long locks.

"Same difference,"

"Man, you're just jealous cause you don't have fly catching skills," Victor waved.

"Oh and you do Mr. Tough guy?" Garfield questioned.

"No, but I'm not in Karate,"

"What about you Rich? Are you a master at catching annoying little pests?"

"Yeah, but I really don't feel like crossing the room to get to you," Richard smirked.

"Oh snap! Zinger!" Victor proclaimed laughing.

"Ha ha, never knew that Bruce Lee was a comedian," Garfield said mockingly eyes narrowed.

"I'm also quite talented in the hair gelling arts," Richard continued as though Garfield had said nothing.

"Pffttt! Please! Look at your hair dude, did you put glue in it?" Garfield rolled his eyes, "You could impale someone with that,"

"Yeah man, you gotta get it so that it spikes but so it still moves in the wind,"

"What would you know about it Victor? You're bald," Richard stated bluntly.

"First off, I shave it, so I'm not really bald, and secondly, bald people are people too, no reason to hate just cause your hair belongs in a petrified forest." Victor announced.

"Ooh, Ba-zing!" Garfield quipped complete with arm gesture.

"My hair is perfectly styled thank you very much. And it is quite soft to the touch,"

"Just admit it Rich… You got a black porcupine on your head," Garfield nodded sadly.

Richard rolled his blue eyes and turned to Kori, who was looking awfully cute with her hair pulled back in a braid. Two strands of hair and her tuft of bangs framing her face. Richard shook his head.

"How about you Kori?" He questioned with a smile that Kori was starting to like more and more.

"Hmm…" She responded cutely, tapping her finger on her lip, before a light bulb appeared above her head. "I too am good at the hair braiding maneuvers! Friend Raven, perhaps I could—"

"Don't push it," Raven responded narrowing her eyes.

"Heh heh…" Kori responded blushing and pushing her two index fingers together as Raven continued braiding her hair. "Well… I am also good at…hmm… Oh! Observe!"

And with that Kori bent her thumbs and put them together sliding her left thumb, giving the illusion that she could separate and move the top half of her thumb along her index finger.

Everyone gave her black stares as she giggled and continued with the old magic trick. Richard and Victor smiled as Garfield tried to do the magic trick to no avail. Raven rolled her eyes, but had the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

"Well BB, it looks as though it is your turn to share," Kori grinned stopping with her magic trick. Garfield smirked, interlocking his fingers and cracking his knuckles, a smug look on his face.

"Oh I will, try not to be jealous," He remarked, looking at everyone in turn, waggling his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes at the action.

Narrowing his eyes and re-evaluating everyone, his gaze fell on Victor. Cocking a grin he walked over and whispered in the jocks ear. Victor smiled and nodded.

"Got it?"

"Sounds good," Victor confirmed, "I might have to jump in though…"

"By all means," Garfield asserted with a bow. "Ladies and gentlemen, Dudes and Dudettes! I hereby invite and entreat you to one of, Garfield, 'BB', Logan's, many, many talents! Guaranteed to awe you, thrill you—"

"Just get on with it," Raven snapped as she tied off Kori's braid.

Crossing his arms, looking insulted, he looked at Raven. She shrugged.

"Yeah, well, this number's for you," Garfield stated, Raven quirked a brow and Garfield turned to Victor, "Right?"

"You got it," Victor confirmed.

With a grin and a bow the lanky teen picked up his pencil.

"If you will Mr. Stone," Garfield gestured.

"Don't mind if I do Mr. Logan," Victor grinned.

He then began making a beat on the table as Garfield tapped his foot in tune while clapping. Then it happened.

Garfield stood up abruptly, pencil in hand, and brought up to his mouth like a microphone.

"Listen baby!" Garfield cried, eyes closed as he did a pelvic thrust that sent Victor and Kori into a fit of laughter. Encouraged, Garfield stood up on his chair pointing and winking to Raven who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ain't no tower high—" Garfield sang in a higher pitched voice that didn't really go with the song. "Ain't no cavern low—Ain't no ocean- wi-ide!" He jumped to his desk intently singing while tapping his foot, pointing at Raven.

Then with a loud stomp Victor was soon on the table with Garfield, clapping along with the beat.

"If you need to fall—" He began in a deep voice, pointing to Raven as well. "Don't worry I'll be there! Baby I swear!" Victor gave the girl a wink. Raven put her face in her hands with a moan.

The jock and the geek then stood back to back, both holding their microphone pencils as Kori and Richard laughed and clapped to the beat. The two soon began to belt out the rest of the song.

"Cause baby there ain't no tower high enough! Ain't no cavern low enough! Ain't no ocean wi-ide enough—"

"To keep me from catching you baby!" Kori rang out, as she too jumped on the table.

"All right Kori!" Garfield beamed.

"Sing it girl!" Victor added.

"No, no, really, the…_singing_… is unnecessary…" Raven asserted hopelessly.

"But, friend Raven, the singing is much fun!" Kori beamed.

"Is it? Is it really?" Raven questioned in monotone.

"Why-- yes it is," Garfield answered singing to the tune.

"Cause Raven we care," Victor continued singing to the beat.

"You have purple hair!" Garfield sang pointing. His finger drooped as he looked at everyone's odd stares. "Well she does!" He snapped defensively.

"Cause baby there ain't no tower high enough!" Victor picked up, waving his arms in flourish.

"Ain't no cavern low enough!" Garfield supplemented.

"Ain't no ocean wi-iide enough!" Richard finally added, his voice cracking a bit. Causing Kori to giggle and drag Richard up onto a table.

"To keep me from catching you baby!" Kori grinned, reaching her hand down for Raven to grab.

Raven sighed with a small smile as she grabbed Kori's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up onto the table with her new friends. All of them with smiles that took up their entire faces.

"You all know you can't sing right?"

OOO

One more chapter to go… The sadness :o( … Anyway, hope this chapter was okay, my replacement for the crazy dancing scene, and again sorry for the wait! And couldn't resist the very slight Batman reference there :oP

Oh yeah, since song's in fic's aren't allowed, I took a song concept (Ain't no Mountain High Enough) and changed up the lyrics. So technically it's legal right :o) Like a fanfic, took something and gave it my own twist :oP


	12. The Last Slice

Here we are… the final installment… I shall weep. :o( Well, it's been fun while it lasted, I mean its just… it… It's something unpredictable… but in the end is right… I hope you had the time of your life… Yeah I'm deep, I know ;o)

And a big thanks to everyone who has been reading! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my tale, I do hope you enjoyed it and realize how grateful I am for leaving your kind comments. :oD In short…

YOU GUYS ROCK!

Anyhow, I did my best to get this chapter out fast. Waa cha:oD Lots of Star/Robby goodness that I felt the need to throw in there. Hope you all like. :o)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own my freedom. And that is something they can never take away from me… :'o( :oP

The Last Slice 

"Wow…never thought this would happen…"

"Mmm…" Kori nodded, looking toward the black haired boy next to her in agreement.

Both exchanging small smiles, her attention turned back to Victor and Garfield, who were sitting backwards in their chairs talking zealously to Raven who looked bored, annoyed and yet, slightly amused by the conversation.

Kori smiled at the interaction.

Richard was still looking at Kori, allowing himself a smile. Something he seemed to be doing a lot when he was around her.

"I mean…This day has been so surreal…" He continued, talking to himself in a way.

"Yes, who would have thought detention to be… fun," Kori stated with a smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and sitting back in the chair.

"You had a lot to do with it," Richard turned a shade redder as the words left his mouth.

"Truly?" Kori looked at him inquisitively, her head tilted slightly.

"Eh…" Richard shrugged in a would-be nonchalant way, had he not been red and smiling, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Richard!" Kori chastised, playfully punching his arm.

Richard took a sharp intake of his breath, resisting the urge to grab his arm. Damn, she hit hard… The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment as they watched Garfield and Victors' animated conversation.

"You know… I am actually quite glad my sister framed and betrayed me," Kori said matter-of-factly, turning back to Richard.

Richard sat there, staring back Kori, unsure of what to say. He crinkled his brow slightly, a small frown forming on his face. The way she said it, as though it was commonplace to be treated like that… it made him feel a great swell of sorrow, and a strong desire to give her a comforting hug like they always did in the movies. He shook his head.

"I mean… without her, I would not have met Garfield or Raven or Victor," She gestured to the trio, then brought her hand down to fiddle with a thread on her sweater. "Or you…" She added turning a shade pink. She spared a quick glance at him.

"That's a nice way of looking at it," Richard said with a nod and a small smile, his face turning red again. "I'm sorry… about your sister," He glanced at the red-head.

"You need not be sorry," She said with a smile, "Deep down she is a wonderful person… you just… need a shovel," She looked at him somewhat pointedly with a smile that was contagious.

"Yeah…" Richard consented thoughtfully. It was silent a moment, "Hey Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Um… I—ah, I'm not really good at this kinda thing… I was hoping that maybe I could… get your advice?" Richard stumbled, inwardly berating himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would be more than happy to help," She smiled, turning her chair toward him, scooting it closer as she waited attentively. Richard gulped and tugged at his collar. Taking a deep breath, he plugged his nose and took the plunge.

"Okay, well, I-" He started, looking everywhere but at her. Kori allowed herself a small smile. He looked quite cute… "Today I met this girl," He glanced up at her, his face burning. She scooted a bit closer.

"Hmm, please continue…" She said with genuine interest, fist under her chin, a serious look on her face that she was having a hard time maintaining.

Richard chuckled and Kori giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to restrain herself and keep her stone face. She took a deep calming breath. With a big grin, she crossed her legs, rested her arm on her knee and resumed the thinking man pose. Richard did his best to keep in his laughter. Kori motioned him to continue with a smile. Richard swallowed his chuckles, looking at Kori intently.

"And she is just… amazing," Richard said, his smiling blue eyes boring into hers. She scooted her chair just a bit closer. "And I don't think she even realizes it,"

"Perhaps it is because you have not told her?" Kori responded, her green eyes sparkling and her cheeks turning a touch red.

"The truth is… I—I've been a real jerk…" Richard admitted, unable to look at Kori as he said it. "She's been nothing but nice to me. And I've—I mean… I don't know… I guess…" Richard didn't know what to say, he felt like the biggest prick on the planet.

He felt a warm hand on his. He looked up at Kori with vulnerable eyes. She smiled at him kindly.

"I just wanted to tell her that I'm sorry. And that… I really wish that we could just… start over, in a sense. That is if yo—er, _she_… Um… ah… I mean, what—what do you think _she_ might… I mean—" Richard flustered, feeling like an inarticulate, stupid—

Kori put a finger to his lips with a gentle smile, scooting her chair a touch closer in the process.

"I think that _she_ might say," Her cheeks flushed pink, and Richards did as well at the knowledge that Kori still had her finger on his lips. "My name is Kori Anders, and perhaps we could get to know each other better over a pizza…" She seemed to realize her finger was still on his lips, she brought it back, her face redder than a tomato. "Um… what would you say to that?"

Richard leaned in a bit closer to Kori, their eyes locked, cheeks red, inches apart.

"I would say, my name is Richard Grayson. And pizza sounds—"

"GREAT!" Garfield's voice yelled, and Kori and Richard flew apart, both as red as Kori's hair. "Dudes! After this we should all go for pizza!"

"Awwwww, you done it now man!" Victor responded rubbing his hands together excitedly. "The all meat experience at the pizza shop down the road, Mmm mmm!"

"'All meat'? Dude! Where were you two hours ago! I don't eat meat!"

"Then we'll just have your side be pepperoni," Victor sighed exasperated.

"What part of, '_I'm a VEGETARIAN_!' Don't you understand?" Garfield pointed a finger in Victor's chest, eye twitching, "_I don't eat meat_!"

"Man there's no meat in pepperoni," Victor waved. Garfield's green eyes bulged as he put his hand in an upward claw in agitation.

Raven sighed, putting her face in her hand watching yet another pointless argument between the two unfold.

Kori and Richard looked from the arguing boys back to each other. Both of them still a little red. They both broke into quiet laughter ending with a smile.

"How would you feel about pizza this afternoon… and maybe going to the fair later?" Richard ventured shyly.

"I think I would enjoy that very much," Kori responded with a smile.

"Come on Raven! You like meat don't ya!" Victor grinned talking like some excited salesman.

"More than life itself," Raven answered in a bored monotone.

"See! I told ya! Rae's on _my_ side," Victor gloated, "No one likes that tofu stuff,"

"I do! Now _come_ _on_ Raven!" Garfield started, before putting on a cheesy grin like the man in infomercials, "It's filled with soybean-y goodness," Garfield said in a singsong voice. Raven gave him a 'look'.

"I respect you don't eat meat… Please respect that I don't eat _fake_ meat," Raven responded.

"Aw man!" Victor responded slapping his knee, wiping a tear from his eye. "That girl is just full of one liners!"

"We could go on the Ferris Wheel…"

"Eat the cotton candies…"

"Watch the fireworks…"

Richard and Kori were once again inches apart, the heat radiating off their red faces.

"Perhaps win a giant chicken…" Kori grinned, now centimeters from Richards face.

"Sounds good…" He said grinning back.

And before he knew it, his eyes were closed, he was moving closer. He could smell the shampoo in Kori's hair, his heart was beating out of his chest, their lips—

"_A-hem_,"

Richard flew back for the second time in a time span of five minutes, his head colliding with the brick wall that was Victor's abdomen.

"Hello friends!" Kori smiled and waved excitedly as though nothing had happened. Richard was ready to strangle his new 'friends'…

"Heya Kori," Garfield greeted with a smile, before turning to Richard with an evil smirk. "_Soooo_… we were just about to tell you that we're all getting pizza after this, even Raven," He added, looking back at the girl to confirm.

"Eh, made it this far…too late to turn back now…" She shrugged.

"Yep, so in about," Victor looked at the clock his face brightening in a large grin, "Three minutes, we're outta here. That is… unless you wanna stay here with your _girlfriend_," Victor smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Kori blushed and Richard looked away and coughed, his face red.

"And you better treat our girl right," Garfield said hand on Kori's shoulder, "Or we'll be forced to majorly kick your sorry butt," Kori giggled and Victor nodded.

"The one thing he says that I actually agree with," Raven added.

Richard smiled, raising two fingers in scouts honor.

Kori giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Richards fingers drooped as his face burned.

"Awww, ain't that cute?" Victor cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around," Garfield waved rolling his eyes, which landed on the clock, "Dudes! Countdown time!" Garfield shouted zealously, jumping over a table to get a better look at the clock.

"Sweet! Five, four, three, two, two and a half, two and one quarter, one—aw damn, started too early,"

"Amateur," Garfield waved, as everyone stared intently at the small red second hand on the clock. "Five, four, three, two, two and eight quarters, two and one half, two and five seconds—"

"Man, where did you learn to count?"

"Shut up, you're ruining my concentration,"

"What concentration?"

"You know what Victor,"

"What?"

Once again the two boys were pulled into another argument as Raven rolled her eyes and counted silently.

"Five…four…three…two…one," She finished as the red hand hit the twelve. "Ooh… that was _so_ difficult…"

With that the door slammed open. Victor and Garfield stopped arguing as Mod stood in the doorway, his hair ruffled and British blazer askew. With a loud yawn he began talking.

"All rioght you lit'le sprogs! Times up an'—" Before Mod could even finish, he was mowed down by Victor and Garfield, who were both followed closely by Richard and Kori as Raven pulled up the rear. "Hey! Oy! No rough housin'!" He yelled as he was spun around in a whirlwind of rushing teenagers.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

"I hate me job…"

Ooo

"All right! Just after four thirty! Time for _pizza_!" Victor shouted as the teens walked out the door.

"You got it dude," Garfield cracked his knuckles.

"Hey uh, Garfield…" Victor started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, that's BB to you," Garfield said, "Only my Mom calls me _Garfield_…" He added.

Victor smiled. He really was his friend…

"All right BB, I just wanted to say… sorry… about the, well you know," Victor said, rubbing his head. "I was a jerk,"

"You bet you were," BB responded not looking at him, Victor flinched, "Eh, but that's old news pal. Just wait 'til you get a balloon filled with motor oil smashed in your face," BB turned with a hellion grin. A large grin unfurled on Victor's face.

"Man, I'd like to see you try,"

"This doesn't have disaster written all over it…" Raven remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Without warning, tires screeched and blaring techno pop music resounded through the almost empty parking lot.

"Dude, who's that?"

"She looks… pink…" Richard remarked, his hand holding Kori's.

Kori looked over to the black sports car to see her sister sporting a vibrantly pink wig.

"My sister!" She said, a smile unfurling on her face as she ran toward the car, dragging Richard along with her. The boy had to admit. Kori was the only person he knew to act so excited and caring to someone who treated her like—

"Shoot!" Kori exclaimed dismayed when they were down the steps, "I am sorry, I did not mean to drag you," She responded to Richard. Not that he minded… With a quick, tight squeeze of his hand Kori let go and headed toward the car. "I will not be long," She said with a dazzling grin. Richard's knees seemed to give out.

With that Kori approached the car with a kind of jogging skip.

"Well hello little sister!" The black haired girl cooed as Kori stuck her head through the car window. "Have any fun?" She simpered.

Kori narrowed her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Yes… I had quite the enjoyable time actually," Kori chirped, as she reminisced about the day.

Her sister quirked a perfectly manicured brow, before turning to the boy who was waiting nearby on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, blue eyes wandering and occasionally falling back to Kori.

"Mmm, Mmm, Mmm…" Her sister said appraisingly, "And who is he?" She bit her lip as Kori turned, locking eyes with Richard as he smiled handsomely.

A large, happy grin appeared on Kori's features as she turned a shade pink.

"He is… my boy." She said with a smile. Turning and looking at her sisters dumbfounded face. Kori looked back and saw her new friends standing by the door of the school.

"And we—" Kori gestured to the group with a grin, "Are going out for the pizza,"

With that Kori turned away from her sisters' car with a cheery wave, practically skipping to Richard as she enclosed her hand in his as Garfield, Victor and Raven waited at the door.

The five of them ready to make their way back though the school, to the pizza shop just across the way.

Ooo

"Dude no way! I so deserve the last slice!"

"Man you don't deserve diddly, I, unlike you, actually have muscles that need this highly nutritious, cheese-tastic slice of pizza,"

"Low blow… and I _so_ have muscles! I just… don't use 'em much…"

"Like the muscle three feet above your—"

"Astounding! That is the word I would use to describe it! With the braids and ribbons… _Please, please,_ friend Raven, may I now braid your hair?"

"Where is the waiter? I asked for a refill three hours ago…"

"Listen I only had fourteen slices! That clearly means I get the slice!"

"Well, tough love B, I had thirteen, therefore, I get it,"

"You liar! I saw you shove those two slices and count them as one!"

"Try and prove it!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"I have only had _eight_! The slice is mine!"

"Aw ma-aannnn…."

"Ugh…"

"Why am I the only one with out a drink here? Where is my refill damnit!"

"Delicious! Now that I have had the slice, may I _now_—"

"…fine…"

"Eee! Joyous! I shall fetch the ribbons!"

"…"

"Dude… the… the last slice…"

"It… it's gone…"

"I _still_ need a refill… Hello? Anybody! A little help here!"

** …The End…**


End file.
